Alice's New Friend
by random-becca
Summary: AU. All are human! Alice meets a girl named bella over the summer and learns that Bella is going to move to forks for the next year. When Bella meets Edward, she is captivated. And what's up with Alice's friend Becca?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first ever Twilight fan fiction. I love to write so I'd thought I'd give it a shot. Just for further notice, this is how the families will work:**

**Emmett, Alice, and Edward are all siblings**

**Rose and Jasper are siblings.**

**Disclaimer- Nope, I'm not the wonderful creator of Twilight. Sobs I only own Becca.**

**Edward's POV**

I took a bite of my cereal as I watched Emmett complain to Mom about God knows what. Mom just nodded and talked when she had to. Emmet just kept complaining.

Today was the first day of seventh grade for me and my sister Alice. Alice's friend that she had made over was coming to live with her father in Forks this year. Alice was extremely excited. Apparently, Bella Swan was just going to love it here in Forks.

Sure, because everyone loves Forks. I mean that with the most possible sarcasm that you can imagine. It's always raining here, and it's so gloomy it's not even funny. Why Bella wanted to come live here was beyond reason.

"And she's just going to love hanging out with Becca and me! Don't you think she'll love Becca, Mom?"

"Of course, dear."

"I knew it! Bella's going to adore Becca!"

I sighed. Becca was Alice's friend. She was constantly over here, calling Alice, texting Alice, instant messaging Alice, and texting Emmett and me when she didn't know where Alice was. Becca was really into sports, shopping, and cheerleading. If you insulted one cheerleader, she'd make you wish that you hadn't ever met her. Emmett had learned that lesson fairly quickly.

"Mom," I spoke up finally, "aren't we going to be late?"

Mom took a look at the clock and nodded. "Out to the car, all of you!"

The ride to school mostly consisted of Emmett making fun of me. Alice giggled and rambled on about Bella some more, although even Mom had stopped listening by now.

Once inside the school, Alice spotted Becca, and for some odd reason she dragged me along down the hall to her. My locker was on the other side of the hallway. Great, I'd most likely be late to my first class on the first day of school. "BECCAAAA! Is Bella here yet? Have you seen her? Oh my gosh you're absolutely going to love her!"

I sighed angrily. "Alice, can I go yet?"

She glared at me. "Not yet! You have to meet Bella first, stupid!"

I leaned back against a locker. This was not going to be any fun. I was standing there waiting for what was most likely going to be another one of Alice's preppy cheerleading friends. I was just about to open my mouth to complain when Alice screeched, "BELLA!"

A small, brown-haired girl was suddenly attacked with a hug from Alice. I felt slightly bad for her. When Alice finally pulled away, I was shocked. This girl was not what you normally saw hanging out with Alice. Bella wasn't wearing a mini-skirt, and she didn't have the latest random designer jeans either. Her hair came down just past her shoulders, and her bangs pushed out of her eyes with one of those stretchy headband things. She had on a black pair of pants and a green tee-shirt on. She smiled happily at Alice though, and I was momentarily distracted. "Hi, Alice!" Bella smiled.

"Ohh, Bella, this is my friend Becca. Remember, she went to the movies once in Seattle this summer!" Alice paused and waited for Bella to smile and nod before moving on. "And this is my twin brother Edward! You haven't met him yet, he was always gone during the summer when you came over."

Bella locked eyes with me, and she didn't automatically break apart. Her gaze wasn't the same as Alice's other friends'. She seemed like she wasn't just looking at what I looked like…it felt odd in a sense. Finally, Bella spoke, "Oh yes! I remember you telling me about Edward. Nice to meet you. Oh and nice to meet you as well, Becca!"

"C'mon Bella, what's your first class?" Alice started rambling again before I could respond to Bella.

Alice grabbed Bella's wrist and started pulling her toward some random classroom. "Bye, Edward!" She called as she looked back over her shoulder and shot a smile at me.

I couldn't say anything back.


	2. Gym and Notes

**I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter! Reviews mean a lot to me **

**And with that, I hope you enjoy chapter two!**

**Bella's POV-**

I hid behind Becca as the teacher picked the teams for whatever sport we were playing in gym. I hated gym. It was my ultimate downfall…

"Becca, don't let him see me!" I hissed at her.

She giggled and whispered back, "you're going to have to come out once I get put on a team you know."

"Don't remind me!" I groaned.

The stupid teacher heard the groan. "Ah, Ms. Swan! Nice to have you in Forks. Now, go over there." He pointed to the left side.

I nodded and prepared to face my doom. I walked over slowly, dragging my feet, as if it was going to make gym go by faster. I couldn't believe I would have to go through this every single school day for at least half a year. I sighed heavily. "Hey, Bella," said a voice.

My head shot up. It was Edward. "Hey, Edward."

He looked at me for a moment and then laughed slightly. "Gym isn't exactly your favorite thing in the world is it?"

"Not at all."

"It's not so bad," he encouraged.

I shook my head. "It's terrible for me. I'm the biggest klutz on the planet. Last year, I fell down and broke my arm. We were just playing catch."

Edward looked at me like I was crazy for a moment. "You are a klutz."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"No offense or anything!" he added hastily. I smiled. "Oh, and don't let Emmett here that one…"

"Emmett?" I said, "Isn't he you and Alice's older brother?"

"Yep, and he is also the one that will laugh at you the most and never forget your embarrassing moments. Don't worry though, he finds new targets fast. It can be rather funny. One time when Becca was over at our house, she and Alice got into the chocolate. After two bags of candy and four candy bars later, Becca was a whole different person. She ended up sliding down the banister in her shorts and Alice's cut off top, all while singing some song that she'd learned for the talent show."

"Wow," I said. "Sounds…interesting."

"Extremely," Edward flashed me a big smile. "Emmett will never let her live that one down."

I looked up and over across the gym. I had to get my eyes off of Edward. Just looking at him made me feel…awkward. Yet, something about being around him made me feel oddly calm. It was strange and utterly stupid. Becca and Alice were smiling mischievously in Edward and mine's direction. I looked back at them, confused.

Then the whistle blew.

* * *

"Bella, do you want to come over to Alice's house after school? I am," Becca was talking to me as we sat down in our spots for language arts. 

I shrugged. "Sure, but I'll have to call Charlie. I doubt he'll care, though."

Becca smiled. We sat in silence for a few moments before the teacher started to talk. I leaned my head down on my desk and began to feel slightly tired. I yawned and closed my eyes. No one would notice if I just rested for a few seconds. Then, I felt a little pat on my back. I opened my eyes and sat back up. Becca pointed the ground behind me. A little note was sitting there, so I reached down quickly and picked it up.

So, do you like Edward?

I almost choked on the air I was breathing. Wow, Becca cut to the point quickly.

No

I wrote the tiny word quickly and waited until the teacher wasn't looking. I reached my hand back like I was stretching and dropped the note on her desk. If I had thought for even one second that Becca was done with her questioning, I would've been wrong. I could hear her pen scratching across the paper. Soon enough a piece of paper had been flicked over my shoulder. I grabbed it right before it slid off the front of my desk.

You sure? I think he likes you. You two were hitting it off pretty well in gym today. Maybe there's a good future. :D

I grabbed my pen back up and wrote back quickly.

Haha. Doubtful. Even if I did like Edward, I doubt he'd like me. Isn't he like super popular or something?

I folded the paper up and gave it back to Becca. She gave it back to me only seconds later.

He's not as popular as Alice and me. Seriously, Bella, since you're friends with Alice and me, you are extremely popular.

I took in these words. Extremely popular? I had never been extremely popular before. Wait, no. I had never even been semi-popular before.

Another piece of paper landed on my desk.

Hey! I'm Jessica, you're Bella right? (Look to your left two seats over. That's me!) So, what are you Becca talking about? I hate that girl. Is she getting in your business? I can take care of her…

I almost died trying to hold back my laughter.

At the bottom of the note that Jessica had given me, I wrote something to Becca.

What's Jessica's deal?

I handed Jess's note back to Becca. She scribbled something down and then gave it back to me.

That girl has problems, Bell. And not just little problems. She has big problems. Lol.

Finally, the bell rang. Jessica was glaring daggers at Becca and me. However, Becca just stood there with a sweet smile. She even said good-bye to Jessica as we walked out.


	3. Tennis and Goodnights

**Hey everyone!  
Here's chapter three!**

**Hope you like it!  
**

**OH, and thanks to everyone who's reviewed!**

**Becca's POV-**

Bella and I were over at the Cullen's house after school. Edward was getting snacks and then we were going to play video games. Emmett was sitting on the end of the couch, looking down at his math homework in confusion. I had been moved up a level in math, so I probably could've helped him. However, no one ever said that I was that nice. I bent over to whisper to Alice, "Emmett seems to have forgotten what we learned in class today."

Alice looked over at him and stifled her giggle. "Aw, why can't you just help your little crush, Becs?"

I glared at her. "I don't like him!" I insisted, smacking her lightly on her arm.

"Then switch seats with Bella. I want her to sit next to Edward."

I nodded. "Bella, can you switch seats with me? I don't like this side very much."

Bella smiled and got up. We switched seats and soon enough Edward came back from the kitchen with our snacks. He looked at the arrangement and then looked at Alice, rolling his eyes.

He sat down and then asked, "Alright, what do you want to play first?"

I thought for a moment. Then, I looked over at Emmett. Both our favorite games were the tennis one. "Tennis!" we said together.

Alice rolled her eyes and got up to set it up. Bella immediantely took the chance to scoot a little bit away from Edward. I eyed her. She looked up at me and begged me with her eyes not to make her scoot back. I grinned evilly. "Alice, can I help you?"

I stood up and walked over to where she was. When I was on my knees right next to her, I whispered quietly, "Scoot closer to Bella so she has to get closer to Edward. She just moved like a foot away."

I saw Alice smile evilly. "Alright, here we go!"

"Emmet and I can play against each other first," I offered.

"Sounds good!" Emmett said immediantly. Of course, anything to get away from his math homework.

Alice sat down extremely close to Bella. OF course, Bella's first reaction was to scoot closer to Edward. So, Alice moved closer to Bella again. Then, Bella moved closer to Edward. She glared at Alice and then at me. I smiled sweetly back and turned to play the game.

**Alice's POV**

Becca was simply brilliant. Bella, however, most likely disagreed with us completely. Over texting in the car, I learned all about the notes in language arts class. I didn't believe that Bella didn't like Edward. Even if she didn't really realize it yet, she liked him a lot. So, I was determined to get her and Edward to get together.

Once Becca and Emmett were done playing, and Emmett had won, I suggested that Bella play against Emmett next. "Bella doesn't like sports," Edward said at once.

"It's alright, Edward," Bella said at once. She jumped up, but she was probably just eager to get out of the tight spot next to Edward.

Edward, however, looked disappointed, but he shrugged. Emmett and Bella started playing. I scooted over to Edward, and Becca scooted toward me. "So," she started, "You like Bella?"

"No," Edward said too quickly. He was, however, looking right at her back.

"Yes you do," Becca said back.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Becca and Edward were shout fighting over a girl they had both basically met that day. "Calm down, Eddie. We won't tell anyone," I giggled at him.

"Don't call me Eddie," he muttered.

"But he doesn't deny that he likes Bella!" Becca pointed out. She smiled proudly.

"You make a point my dear friend," I gave her a finger high five.

Edward glared at us before returning to staring at Bella.

**Bella's POV-**

Charlie was coming to pick me up soon. Edward was waiting with me right outside on the porch. "So, do you think you're going to come over tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Probably depends on how much homework I have. Then again, Charlie never really checks on things like that. So, I'll probably be there."

Just then the car lights came into the driveway. Charlie pulled up and I could see his face smiling at me. "See you tomorrow, Edward."

I stood up and walked over to car quickly. I was about to open the door when Edward called out to me, "Hey, Bella?"

I looked up. "Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Edward," I smiled as I climbed into the car.

"Did you have fun?" Charlie asked as we rode home.

"Loads. Is it ok if I go back tomorrow?"

"Sure. Just make sure you get your homework done."

"Don't worry, I will," I promised with a small smile.


	4. Bella's Birthday and Eddie

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really love the feedback.**

**Enjoy chapter four!**

Edward's POV-

School and life had become a lot more interesting now that Bella had come. Only one week had passed and already she was one of my best friends. She was easy to talk to and she was fun to be around. She came over almost every night to hang out at Alice and mine's house. It was amazing that her father didn't question how much time she spent over with us. Bella was certainly just as much my best friend as she was Becca and Alice's.

Alice and Becca still wouldn't stop saying that I liked Bella though. Even though I didn't, and I was pretty sure Bella didn't like me either, they wouldn't quit. They would set us up, leave us alone, and always make us sit by each other. No matter where we went or what we did, they would torture us.

Finally, Bella snapped. "God, Becca! What if I don't want to sit by Edward?"

She rolled her eyes, "You so want to sit by Edward."

"That's not the point!" She argued back.

"Why do you want to sit by him them?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe because we're friends?" I offered.

"Stay out of this!" Alice commanded.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," Bella said, "but I'm tired of this. If I liked Edward, I would have done something by now!"

For some reason, I felt a pang when Bella said that. I didn't really understand why. I didn't like Bella like that…or did I? No, we were just friends. Besides, that would mess up any chance for friendship that we could have in the future! That just wasn't right.

One day, when I was sitting up in my room, and after Bella had left for the day, Becca and Alice came knocking on my door. They came in and sat down on the edge of my bed. "So," Alice begun, "Bella's birthday is this weekend."

"She doesn't like parties, Alice. We're not throwing her a big party," I said, not even bothering to look up from the book I was reading.

"We don't have to have a big party. I was thinking, well after Becca told me no big party, that maybe it could just be us, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and whoever Becca invites."

I sighed. "Is this another one of those times where you're pairing everyone up so Bella and me get left together?"

Alice rolled her eyes, but Becca glared. "Yes, it is, Edward. We don't care what either of you say! You can tell by just watching the way you two get along that you like each other. It doesn't take a genius."

"Obviously," I muttered.

"What's that?" A small smile creeped on to Becca's face.

"I said obviously."

"By saying obviously that means that you agree that it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you like Bella. That means that you like Bella!" Becca exclaimed, and Alice clapped her hands.

"Becca, your mind works so wonderfully!" Alice giggled.

I took this in for a moment. Did I like Bella? Or was she just another one of Alice's crazy friends? "And what if I do like Bella?" I started, "What happens then?"

"Then, we do everything in our power to get you and Bella together."

"You wouldn't force her, right? That's definitely not what I want," I warned them.

Becca rolled her eyes, "We would never force anything on to Bella."

I nodded, "Whatever, then."

They squealed and ran off.

Bella's POV-

They had thrown me a party. I hated parties. They were the one thing I dreaded even more than gym class. Although, gym class now wasn't half as bad as it used to be. Edward would normally make sure we were on the same team. That made it a lot more fun.

I was sitting on the sofa, feeling sort of alone when Edward came and sat down next to me. "How do I manage to be invisible in a part with only eight people? And no less, the party is for my birthday!" I laughed quietly.

"You're not invisible," Edward smiled at me.

My heart momentarily stopped. He was so close, he looked so good, and that smile. God, that smile pretty much killed me. "Really?" was the only pathetic word I managed to utter.

"Really," when he said that word, it sounded like it belonged.

I had to stand up. I had to get farther away from him…yet, really, I didn't want to. I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't do this. Edward was like my best friend, and best friends don't feel like this about one and other. "You know, I've never actually seen the second floor of your house before," I said suddenly.

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Really? Come on, I'll show you."

He stood up and reached out his hand. It was a friendly gesture, I knew that, but it made my heart skip at least one beat, if not many more. I grabbed the hand that he offered and suddenly my heart beat went frantic. He led me up the spiral staircase and to the upper floor. It was decorated nicely, just like the downstairs was. It had pictures of Emmett, Edward, and Alice lining the walls. I smiled and let go of his hand as I looked. "I like this one," I giggled as I looked at one of him from when he was younger.

He walked up behind me and groaned. "I thought I told mom that she needed to take this one down!"

"Aw, but that would ruin the fun, Eddie!"

I laughed again. I knew how much Edward hated being called Eddie. "Oh, now you're going to get it!"

I giggled and took off running. I ran into the room that had his name on a sign on the front of the door. I hid in his closet. "Hm, where could Bella be?" He said as he played along.

I got down on my hands knees in his closet. Then, he threw the closet door open. "There you are!" he called as I crawled around him.

I got back up, but he grabbed me around my waist from behind before I could go any further. My heart nearly stopped at the sudden contact. Of course, my clumsiness ruined it. I tripped slightly, sending us both crashing down on to the floor. I was suddenly on top of him, staring right at him. Silence.

It was one of those silences where you really wanted to do something to make some type of noise. However, you were afraid that you'd ruin the feeling of anticipation if you made that noise.

Suddenly, I wanted to kiss him. It didn't matter that he was like my best friend, nothing really mattered. I found myself pressing my lips to his, hesitantly, afraid of his reaction. He kissed me back, just as hesitantly.

Then, we heard giggling. Becca and her date were standing at the door. "So, Edward, is this your birthday present to Bella?" she asked casually.

I quickly stood up and walked away. "Um, see you later Edward!" I called as I fled to Alice's room, which was downstairs.


	5. Do you mind this?

Edward's POV-

Bella avoided me the entire next day. She only muttered a hi to me when we ate breakfast. I figured I had done something wrong, even though she had been the one to kiss me. Strangely enough, I was not upset with her about that. I was more upset with the fact that she wouldn't acknowledge it. I figured that it had something to do with the fact that Becca had caught us. Not to mention, this confirmed all of Alice and Becca's suspicions and teasing.

I was sitting back up in my room right after dinner when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called to whoever it was.

The door creaked in and Bella popped her head in. "Can I still come in?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," I chuckled and scooted over so she could take a seat.

She walked hesitantly over to the bed and sat down. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing all that interesting. What did you want?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I kind of wanted to talk about what I did last night…"

I nodded. Yes, she was talking about it. This made me feel better, and the little bit of anger that I had melted away. "What about it?"

"Look, I'm really sorry. I know that you totally don't like me like that and I shouldn't have done that. Really, I'm so sorry."

I laughed, and it wasn't calm laughter. It was that 'I'm trying not to die here' laughter. She was sorry for kissing me which meant that she didn't like me. She didn't like me like I liked her. "I wasn't sorry, you know."

She looked shocked. "You…liked that I kissed you?"

"I didn't mind the fact that you were on top of me either," Oh dear God, had I really just said that out loud?

"Hm…"She seemed to ponder this for a moment.

Then, she did something that I doubt she even expected herself to do. She crawled the few inches between us and curled up next to me. She leaned her head on to my shoulder and asked, "So this, you don't mind this either?"

I was still getting over the shock. "Edward? Okie dokie, so you do mind this," Bella said as she started to move.

"No!" She stopped and smiled. "I don't mind this either," I continued.

She settled back into place. "So what does this mean?""Either that we like each other or that we are extremely caring good friends."

"I would go with the first one, I think," she smiled at me.

"Me too."

"So this makes us…."

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Alice and Becca will be pleased," she mused.

I laughed. "They aren't the only ones."

Bella's POV-

Once I got home, I was an extremely good mood. Even Charlie was starting to take notice. "What's got you in such a great mood?"

"Oh, the Cullen' just threw me a fabulous party is all," I lied quickly.

"I never knew you like parties," Charlie pondered.

"I normally don't, but this one was really good," there, I hadn't lied.

The party itself had not been terribly wonderful, but the next day had been extremely terrific.

Of course, Alice and Becca teased me and Edward the entire time, but it was alright because at least we knew how the other one felt. School was going to be one hell of a time though. I could already imagine the look on Jessica's face…oh crap! Jessica was going to kill me.


	6. Chapter 6

Becca's POV

"Ugh," I said as I rolled over in bed. My phone was vibrating frantically on my night stand. I picked it up and looked at my caller ID. Alice. Ugh. "What the hell do you want at three AM? Aren't you supposed to be like asleep?"

"…It's three AM on a Saturday morning, and you didn't come over last night!" I could practically hear her pouting through the phone.

"Well," I started sleepily, "isn't Bella over there?"

"She's in Edward's room!"

I was suddenly awake. "How long has she been in there?"

"About four hours I think. I'm lonely! They told me to go away when I knocked!" she was seriously freaking out.

"I'll come around nine okay? In the mean time, go watch legally blond. You love that movie."

"…It's your fault that I love that movie!" She complained.

"Yea yeah, go watch the movie, Alice!" I commanded her.

"Go back to sleep, Becca," she laughed at me through the pone.

Alice's POV-



It had been hours, and Bella nor Edward had come out of that room yet. I had made it through both legally blond movies and the wedding singer. This was seriously starting to get depressing. Becca would be over soon, though, and then we could make Bella come out of Edward's room. What were they doing in there anyway? I shuddered. I did not need to imagine my brother doing anything like that. At all.

I went to go take a shower quickly. I changed into my jeans and a cute yellow baby doll top that Becca had given to me for my birthday last year. I heard the door open and shut, and I knew Becca was here. I stuck my cell phone in my pocket and ran out to the hallway. "Becca! Becca! Finally you're here! There's someone to talk to! I feel so alone without those idiots to annoy."

Becca tossed her hair over her shoulder. It was newly straightened- I could tell because it smelled burnt. "You really have to use better conditioner," I warned her.

"Shut up about that," she laughed back at me. "So they're still in Edward's room? You didn't fall asleep while they could've come out and like gone to the bathroom?"

"I only fell asleep for like twenty minutes during legally blond two!" I replied proudly.

Becca, on the other hand, groaned, "Oh, Alice! That's enough time for them to pee, get food, and for Bella to change!"

Ugh. I was so stupid! How could I have fallen asleep? Becca made her way into the kitchen. My mom was there, already making breakfast. "Good morning girls," she greeted us with a smile, "Where's Bella?"

"She's in Edward's room, Esme," Becca replied immediantly.



I gaped at my friend. How could she just spit that out? My mom raised an eyebrow and continued to cook breakfast. "How long has she been in there?"

"A long time, like almost ten hours!" I complained, "Oh my God, it has been so annoying! She won't come out and they kept telling me to go away!"

My mom just nodded and finished cooking. Becca and I sat down on the stools by the counter and ate slowly, thinking. When we were done we ran upstairs and knocked on Edward's door. "Bella, come out right now! We need to talk to you!" Becca called.

There, however, was no reply. "Oh my gosh!" I said suddenly.

"What?" Becca asked, trying to get a peek through the door crack into the room.

I walked away to go get the key to Edward's room. I skipped back and pushed Becca out of the way. I unlocked the door and opened it too.

Bella was asleep on Edward's bed, and he was right next to her. However, he was sitting upright with his laptop. "Whatcha doing?" I asked.

Edward glared at us. "We were playing Sims but then Bella fell asleep. And what are you doing, besides trying to spy on us?"

"We're just trying to figure out what you two were doing! Ten hours locked in one room can get pretty suggestive you know!" I pouted.

Edward cracked up laughing. "We made a Sim family of all of us. Right now Sim Alice is shopping, Sim Bella is setting the stove on Fire, Sim Edward is getting ready to call the Fire 

Department, Sim Roaslie is in the Bathroom looking at herself, and Sim Emmett and Sim Becca are in the hot tub about to-"

"Edward Anthony Cullen are you calling me a slut?" Becca asked, glaring at Edward.

"No, I'm just saying you'd love to get your hands on my brother," Edward replied to my friend, flashing her a smile.

She just glared at him for a few more minutes. "Can we wake Bella up?" I asked.

"Why are you asking him?" Becca asked me.

"I don't know," I shrugged back.

"Please don't wake her up," Edward pleaded, "It took forever for her to fall asleep. I swore she was actually going to make it through the entire night."

"You don't need her anymore! You've had her for practically forever!" I complained.

"Well, she is my girlfriend," Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"She's our best friend!" Becca complained as she moved toward the bed. "Bella wake up!" 

It took us at leas ten minutes to wake her up, though. When we finally did wake her up, she didn't even want to leave. "Why can't I just stay here? I'm exhausted, you guys!"

"No, you're coming downstairs with us!" Becca insisted.



We drug Bella all the way down the steps and into the kitchen. I made coffee and slid her a cup. "Ew," she muttered as she took a sip.

After about five cups of coffee, Bella wasn't a complete zombie anymore. "So," I started, "what did you two do in Edward's room besides play Sims?" Becca asked, sipping her own coffee.

Bella blushed and shrugged. "Nothing, really. We just hung out. Nothing special…" 

I rolled my eyes. "We can tell by your blush that it's more than just hanging out. You can tell us if you two made out, just don't go into detail- I don't want to hear those things about my brother." I shot a pointed look at Becca, "or my other brother." 

"Rosalie is going out with Emmett, okay!? I do not like Emmett!" she complained. "Much."

I giggled. "Why are my best friends so in love with my brothers?" I asked dramatically.

"Because you happen to have incredibly hot brothers," Bella muttered quietly into her breakfast.

I rolled my eyes again.


	7. Smiles and Sleep

Bella

After breakfast, I showered quickly and changed into some stuff I had grabbed out of Alice's closet. It was simply shorts and oversized tee-shirt, but it was also the only thing that I actually found comfortable enough to wear. I combed through my wavy, wet hair. I brushed my teeth and then went out to the Cullens' living room. Alice and Becca were sitting on the couch, watching another movie. "What is it this time?" I asked, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Father of the bride, be quiet, okay? I haven't seen this in forever!" Alice told me.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a mountain dew. When I took a sip, it tasted terrible because I had just brushed my teeth. I made a disgusted face just as Edward walked through the door. "Do I look that terrible?" He asked me.

"No! Of course you don't, this soda just tastes super bad because I just brushed my teeth, and I'm going to stop rambling now," I blushed.

Edward chuckled and walked around to me, kissing my cheek. This only caused me to blush more. "What are they watching now?" He asked, throwing a look toward the living room.

"Father of the bride," I answered.

Esme walked into the room then. She smiled at us, "Good morning. I heard you two spent a lot of time together last night."

I mentally groaned. Curse Becca and Alice, they had probably made it sound so much worse than it actually had been. Edward saved me from having to answer, "We were playing video games because Alice wouldn't stop making Bella be her my size Barbie doll." 

Esme chuckled. "That makes sense enough. Did they let you sleep, Bella dear?"

I shook my head no. Esme sighed, "Well, we'll have to fix that! Are you spending the night again to night?" 

"I think so, unless by some slim chance Charlie calls and tells me to come home," I replied.

"Good, then go to bed now, sleep until they make you get up again, and then you can stay up all night!" Edward suggested.

I shrugged. It sounded good to me. I started heading up the stairs to Edward's room. He followed me up and shut the door. "You're not going to sleep in Alice's room?"

"No, she'll just wake me up…after she does my makeup while I'm asleep," I laughed back, crawling under the covers of Edward's bed.



He walked over to the bed and plopped down on the other side. He wrapped an arm around me and smiled. "I can't sleep when you smile at me like that," I muttered, closing one eye and keeping one open.

"I like to smile at you," he stated simply.

"Well, you can smile at me all you like once I'm actually asleep."

Then, he kissed me. It was so unfair. I was just trying to get some sleep and he was simply torturing me. "Edward, I can't sleep when you kiss me either!"

"So you don't like it when I kiss you?" he teased me.

"I love it when you kiss me but I need sleep, damn it!"

He laughed, "Fine, sleep." He placed one last kiss on my forehead and then he slipped his arm away from mine. He probably grabbed a book and started to read. I, on the other hand, slipped into a very light, but peaceful sleep.


	8. Fashion Foward

Bella's POV-

"Bella, wake up right this minute!" Alice screamed into my ear.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I exclaimed, sitting straight up.

I was still in Edward's room, but he wasn't there anymore. Bleh. Becca sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled sweetly. "Bella, guess what we're going to do!"

"Uh-oh," I said, taking in the looks on both my friends' faces.

"We're going to have a fashion show!" clapped Alice.

"No way," I said right away. There was no way in the entire world that I was going to even participate at all in the fashion show.

"Please, Bella! Jasper is making a special trip over here really late just so he can watch, and Rosalie is in it! I bet Edward would love to see you…," Alice pleaded with me. She did not fight fairly.

"Ugh, stop trying to guilt me into this, Alice!" I argued back.

"So…is that a yes?" Becca smiled excitedly.

"Fine," I finally agreed, grudgingly.

Alice clapped again, and both Becca and Alice grabbed one of my arms, pulling me forward off the bed. They dragged me downstairs and into Alice's room. Alice opened her gigantic walk in closet and began to throw clothes out. I groaned out loud. They were all…just not me. Rosalie walked in with a big smile. Becca faked a smile back and turned away. It was sort of funny how Becca hated all of Emmett's girlfriends. "Hey, Bella," Rose greeted.

"Hi," I answered. "So how did they rope you into this?"

"Oh, I'm the one who suggested it. I'm starting to get into modeling and you know Alice, I figured it would be fun," Rose chuckled.

I was suddenly on Becca's side of hating Rosalie. Who in their right mind suggested a fashion show to Alice? No one that's normal!

Becca's POV-

I sat down in the pile of clothes and glared at Rosalie as she made small talk with Bella. Eventually Bella came over and sat down with me in the clothes. We both glared at Rosalie. Rose walked into Alice's closet and the two could be heard laughing together. "So, why do you hate her?" I asked Bella quietly.

"She suggested this fashion show to Alice. Who in the hell mentions the words fashion and show in the same sentence to Alice of all people?" she muttered back angrily. "Why do you hate her?"



"Because…I-I just do. She just seems like a snob," I shrugged off of it.

Even though I knew Bella saw trough my weak answer, she nodded and shrugged it off. "So what do you think we're going to have to wear?"

"I'm in charge of makeup and the direction…and the set up," I laughed quietly.

She scowled, "That means Alice is in charge of hair and outfits."

"Yep," I replied with a sigh. "Try to be cooperative with Alice, Bella. These are the things that make everything else worth while for her."

I sighed again and threw myself back into the clothes. Alice threw more out and they covered my entire body. I was in a sea of clothes. "Becca, get out of there!" giggled Alice.

I came up out of the clothes and Bella was sitting there, her arms crossed over her chest as Alice picked out some outfits for Bella. "Alice," I pouted, "Can I pick out your outfit? Pleaseeee!? I promise Jasper will adore you in it…"

Alice looked thoughtful for a minute as she dug through the clothes. "Absolutely," she finally replied.

I smiled triumphantly and went to work.

Two hours, many arguments, and almost a broken bone for Bella and we were finally ready for the show. Esme and Carlisle were out, so it was just us children until like four o'clock in the morning. So, Rosalie and Emmett built steps so we could get on to the counters in the kitchen. They were going to serve as our runway.

Alice was bouncing up and down. She looked probably the most fabulous out of all of us. She had on a red patterned halter dress with black leggings. Her shoes were almost as tall as mine and they were a gorgeous silver color. Bella had on a white skirt, pink tank top, and some flats because everyone knew she would fall and die in the high heels that the rest of us were wearing. Rose had on shiny, metallic silver dress. She had bright pink leggings and high gold shoes to go along with it. I had on a brink pink tutu-like skirt, fishnets over a pair of bright purple leggings, a green tank top, and a pair of high heels that threatened to twist any girl's ankle. Alice giggled and clapped her hands. Glitter fell out of her hair because she was bouncing up and down so much.

"Okay…five, four, three, two, Alice GO!" I whispered quickly.

Only we would put on a fashion show at one AM in the morning.

After the crazy outfits, we did formal dresses, then there was swim wear (Which took about forever and a year to convince Bella to get into), summer dresses, casual, then back into the formal dresses for a final bow.



The boys clapped, of course, but I didn't feel as good as I knew I should. My eyes followed Emmett's gaze. They were not on me, as I had hoped, but on that tramp Rosalie. Ugh. I seriously needed to break them up.

I felt slightly lonely as we all changed into our pajamas and walked out to the boys. Jasper gave Alice a big hug and told her how beautiful she was, Edward made Bella blush, and Emmett and Rosalie went off to make out no doubt. I was left with no one. Of course, my friends and I watched the movies together and fell asleep in the Cullens' living room. I didn't have anyone's arm around me, though. I didn't fall asleep next to anyone, unless you count the piano a person.

A/N- the Outfits from the fashion show will be put into my bio as soon as possible


	9. Perfectly dead meat

Alice's POV-

"Coffee, that's what I need, I need coffee," Becca complained to me as we shut our lockers at school on Monday.

"Too bad that there's no coffee around, right?" I laughed back at her.

She rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "Where is Bella?" she asked suddenly.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

Becca pulled her phone out of her pocket and started texting her thumbs off. "She's on her way. She woke up late."

"Ugh, I knew that fashion show wore her out," I shook my head.

We walked around the school for a while, stopping to talk to Lauren and Becca's cousin Amanda. Edward eventually found his way over to us. He, of course, just wanted to know where Bella was. Becca rolled her eyes and told him we had kidnapped her and she wouldn't be back for years. Edward rolled his eyes back and walked off. He can be such a cry baby sometimes!

Bella finally got there about two minutes before the bell rang. She threw her stuff into her locker, grabbed her stuff for first hour, and then turned to us with a smile.

The day went by super slowly, at least for me. Finally, the final bell rang and I raced to my locker. "C'mon," I complained as I waited for everyone else to finish whatever they had to do, "Mom is waiting for us, and I want to get home!"

"You do know that you have to come back here tomorrow, right Alice?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Why, yes my dear brother, I do know that."

Becca's POV-

I only half listened to Alice and Edward bicker after school. I looked down the hallway toward Emmett and Rosalie. I felt like growling. The two of them were absolutely disgusting, making out in the middle of the hallway as if it was there right. Bella and Edward didn't even do that, and neither did Alice and Jasper! Ugh, couldn't those two just keep their hands off each other for a second? It made my stomach sick just watching them.

I didn't notice Edward and Alice walk down the hallway with Jasper. I didn't notice when Bella came up beside me, following my glare. She made an ugh sound and I suddenly was alert. I jumped about four feet into the air. "Oh, hey, Bells, didn't notice you there."

I tore my eyes away from Rose and Emmett to put my homework in my backpack. "You know," Bella said, "I bet you and Emmett would make a better couple then them."



I froze. "But I don't like Emmett," I chuckled back, hoping my nervousness didn't show through.

"Hmm," Bella made a noise that sounded skeptical. "That's exactly what I said about Edward, wasn't it? Besides, you can tell me you know. I'd be more than happy to get rid of Rose as much as possible. Obviously, we can't avoid her forever because she's Jasper's sister…but still."

I took a step back, causing Bella to trip over her own feet a little bit. She recovered just fine, though. I shut my locker door, put my lock on and then turned back toward her. "You know," I started, looking right at her, "getting rid of Rose is going to be harder than it looks."

She flashed me a smile. "Whatever it takes."

"You must really hate her," I laughed.

"Who doesn't?" She smirked back.

I was proud of Bella. I had actually given her a slightly cruel side. Not to mention, it was showing up just when I needed her the most.

Bella's Pov-

Becca and I hurried out to the Cullens' car and hopped in. Emmett and Rosalie weren't there yet. "Ugh," Alice complained. "Can't we just go already? Emmett can get a ride home from someone else."

"I'll call him, Esme," offered Becca.

"Alright," she nodded, Becca pulled out her phone.

"Emmett," she greeted him, "Get out to the car now! Everyone is waiting on you!"

A moment passed by. "Do you really think we care?"

Another minute. Emmett sounded slightly angry from what we could hear of his muffled voice.

"Fine, then. I'll tell your mom," Becca said before hanging up. "Esme, he's going to go to Rose's house for a few hours."

"Alrighty then," she said before putting up the little screen thing and pulling out of the parking lot of our school.

Yep, we were in the Cullens' stretch hummer. Edward held my hand and talked to Jasper about something I couldn't understand at all. It was probably about sports. I, myself, was trying not to smile. Becca and mine's plan to get rid of Rosalie was going to have to be spectacular. We were going to have to be careful though…and very, very tricky. Everything was going to have to be extremely well thought out and planned.



I looked at Becca. She was playing with the radio. Alice was bouncing up and down, chattering about something that I probably didn't even care about. I nodded, as if I was listening and scooted just a little closer to Edward. He squeezed me hand and kept talking to Jasper.

When we got home, we threw our bags into Alice's room and went into the room with all the musical stuff. Okay, yes, they have an entire room dedicated to music. On one side of the room there's a piano that I know Edward can play. Alice was telling me all about it. Becca can play too, but she doesn't like too. She rather likes to sing along apparently. "Edward," Becca started, "Play something for Bella. She's never heard you play!"

I felt the heat rise to my face. Edward squeezed my hand. "Bella, do you want me to play?"

I nodded a yes. He walked over to the piano. "I'm not very good," he warned.

"Oh stop lying!" Alice laughed.

Becca hopped up on top of the piano. "You know I hate it when you do that," Edward told her.

She shrugged. "Play something I know. I feel like singing."

He rolled his eyes and started to play. Becca smiled. "Good choice."

"I promise, promise to be here with you

No matter what you do

I'll be here no matter what you say

Just feel the presence

Just feel it with you

Mmm that's me"

Ugh, this was not fair at all. These people, who had been together for practically forever, were way too talented. Was there anything that they were bad at? At all? Becca kept singing,

"You will find me wherever you go

I'll be watching over you

I'll be loving you even if it's from afar

Don't cry for me

I'm looking after you"



Alice was swaying along, and Jasper grabbed her hand. They started dancing flawlessly. One more thing they were perfect at.

"Don't let the world get you down

You are with me forever

Love me like I'm still there

Don't forget me

Mhm I know

Don't forget me

I'm looking after you—"

And then she stopped singing and just smiled. Edward played a little at the end and then finished. Alice and Jasper bowed. I clapped quietly. "Wow," I managed to say.

"That's the shorter version. Obviously, that's not a very good song either, it's sort of a mesh of what me and Alice and Emmett were fighting about," Becca laughed.

"They handed that over to me and I asked what the hell they were thinking," Edward agreed.

"Emmett writes songs?" I asked in complete shock.

"Yep, believe it or not, that big pile of idiot has written many songs. Most of them are actually decent," Alice nodded.

"You people are way too awesome," all I could do as I said that was shake my head.

Alice laughed along with Edward and Jasper. "Oh, I know how amazingly awesome I am," Becca smiled.

"Yes, Becca, you are the most amazing, gorgeous, sporty, brat I have ever met," Alice joked.

"I know," she answered yet again, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Jasper's POV-

About an hour or so after the piano and the music, we were supposedly finishing up our homework. It was actually more like this: Edward and Bella were already finished and were trying to explain the science homework to Becca, Becca had everything but science finished because she's a genius at everything else, Alice decided to just finish later and was doing her very best to distract me. She tended to be very good at that. You'd think that after knowing her for forever, and going out with her for almost a year, I would be used to this. No, of course I wasn't used to it.



"Jasper, come help me get dinner ready. Mom and Dad are going out tonight so I have to cook," she commanded.

I stood up and followed her out into the kitchen like a good boyfriend. She turned around and smiled. "So, what do you want for dinner?" she asked sweetly.

I was slightly memorized by how…well just gorgeous she looked. She was just standing there smiling at me. She grabbed my hands and kept smiling. "Are you alive?" she giggled.

So, of course, I kissed her because I couldn't talk. She had me speechless without doing anything, really. She pulled away and giggled, turning and walking to the fridge. "We have pizza, some other random stuff, we could always order take out," she laughed.

"Alice," I finally managed to say.

"Yea?" she asked, still looking through the fridge.

"I think that," I started.

"You think what?"

"I think that we should order take out."

"Alright. You don't have to make such a deal out of it though. Just spit out what you want- I promise to try and take it into consideration. I'm not Becca," she laughed at her own little joke at the end.

I nodded and sat down at one of the stools. Alice practically floated over to the phone and dialed the number for the Chinese place. She ordered and then hung up. Uh-oh, she was headed toward me again.

I really wanted to say three little words that had been on my mind a lot lately. At first, I wasn't sure that I wanted to say it. I didn't want this to be another meaningless little middle school relationship. I didn't want to be another couple that said those three words and then the next week broke up. I refused to do that. I refused to be stereotyped like that. Yet, in the past couple of days, I had been rethinking it. What was the harm of saying those words as long as I actually meant them? It was Alice. There was just no other way to put it.

I stood up off the stool and hugged her. "Alice," I said.

"Yea?" she asked as she pulled out of the hug and sat down on one of the benches herself.

I put my arms around her waist and tried to say what I wanted to say. I lowered my voice to a whisper. I didn't want to ruin the moment by yelling in her ear. "I just want to say…," I trailed off.

She leaned her head back a little and rested it on me. "Mhm," she muttered.

"I love you."



Finally, it was out there. She sort of froze, and I suddenly felt the relief wash into fear. Had I said it too soon? Or did she not feel that way about me? Maybe it was exactly what I feared; another meaningless middle school relationship.

"Jasper," Alice muttered back, relaxing again. "I love you more."

Bella's POV-

"Becca, you just have to put this above this one!" Edward said, obviously exasperated.

"That makes no sense!" my friend fumed. "This one would sooo eat that little wimp!"

"But it doesn't!" Edward exclaimed.

"Ugh, I'm done with this," Becca closed her book and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You two are so stupid," I announced.

Then we heard the door slam and a scream. Edward laughed, "That'll be Emmett."

"Don't ever let me walk in finding you two like …THAT ever again!" we heard Emmett's big booming voice yell.

"Uh-oh," Edward laughed.

"Ugh, C'mon Bells, let's go make sure our best friend's boyfriend doesn't get his ass kicked."


	10. Why He loves her

Alice's POV-

"Oh, Emmett, shut up," I told him angrily.

"Why should I shut up? I come into my house innocently and I see you two making out in the kitchen! Tell me how that translates to 'Emmett shut up'!" He yelled.

"At least lower your voice," I said, rolling my eyes.

He glared at Jasper and me. Becca and Bella came into the kitchen, Edward following behind him. "It's not like we were doing anything terrible," Jasper defended.

I giggled. That probably didn't help much. "Uh-oh, Emmett has gone into brother mode," Becca laughed at him.

"How would you like to see your friend and your sister in full on make out session in the room where you eat?!" Emmett fumed.

Edward glared at Jasper now too. "You know, he wasn't even the one that started the entire thing," I told them all. "I was teasing him and then yeah."

Jasper and I both shrugged. Emmett walked off into the living room. Edward followed him. "Jasper, stay here and pay for the food when it gets here. The money's on the table in the hallway," I instructed him, kissing his cheek.

Becca's POV-

Alice headed off toward her room and Bella and I followed her. I shut the door behind me and turned toward my best friend. "What was that all about?" I asked her.

"Jasper told me that he loves me," She giggled back.

The grin on her face was a mile wide. "And what did you say?" I shot back.

This didn't really come as a big surprise to me. I figured Jasper had been leading up to this a lot lately. It was about time, too. They'd been going for like an entire year. Plus, you could tell it was more than just one of those loves that everyone says that they have. It was more like a real love, like something that's really special. Again, I felt that flash of jealousy.

"I said I loved him more," she blushed lightly as she replied to my question.

Bella smiled at her from the side of the room she was standing at. "So Bella," Alice turned on her, "How are you and dear Eddie doing? You two are seriously obsessed with each other. When you're not with him, we all know you're thinking about him, and when you are with him you can't take your eyes on him. When you're not with him, and trust me this gets slightly annoying, he talks about you, asks what you're doing, ext. When he is with you, he never leaves your side. I've never seen him like that with anyone else."



Bella blushed a deep red. "He likes it when you blush," I laughed. "And when you wear anything that's the color blue. I noticed that too."

She blushed even deeper. "He loved the fashion show. He and Emmett were talking about it. Oh, Becca, Emmett said your first outfit looked sexy."

I laughed, "Sure."

"I'm not joking!" Alice defended.

I glanced at Bella. We were both thinking about the same thing. Get rid of Rose. Anyway, Bella turned her head away, still blushing. "You know," I thought out loud, "the food should be here by now. I bet you and Miss Blush over there want to get back to your boys."

Bella made her way for the door and I stepped out of the way. Alice just laid back against her bed. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Everything is absolutely perfect," she sighed.

"Good," I smiled back at my best friend.

Emmett's POV-

School the next day was boring as usual. I did not, however, expect my phone to start vibrating in the middle of history class. It really disturbed my nap. I pulled the phone out of my pocket and looked. Ugh, what was Becca doing texting me in the middle of the day anyway? 

Becca: Ugh. Today is seriously starting to suck. Alice won't listen, Bella is too busy thinking about Eddy, and I'm left with my lonely self

I quickly typed back: Aw, what's wrong? Don't tell me you got kicked off the cheerleading squad or something that bad! It would kill your social self…

I almost forgot what a fast texter she was. I hadn't even put my phone back in my pocket when her name popped up on the screen again.

Becca: Nothing that bad you lazy bum! No, I'm just in a rather depressed mood today. I think there's too much loveyness going around lately.

I raised an eyebrow at this and glanced around to make sure no one saw me texting. The last thing I needed was to get my phone taken away because of my younger sibling's best friend. I texted her back: Aw, that's what's got you down? Hasn't anyone asked you out lately? I mean, normally guys are like worshipping at your feet. Even guys in my grade talk about you. It's slightly scary sometimes.



Becca: Yea, sure, guys ask me out all the time. I even got a girl asking me out last week. (Talk about scary!) But there's this one guy who I like but he's seeing someone else and she's wayyy more gorgeous than me. Plus, he's way into her. I feel kind of guilty just thinking about it.

Aw, poor Becs. (And was the girl Abigal Wosikal? Ppl have been talking about her lately…) Sooo who's the lucky guy this time. (Btw, doubt she's more gorgeous than you. There are very few- and that's strictly coming from a male friend's opinion.) – I texted back.

I looked up again. Rose smiled at me and mouthed the question of who I was texting. I shrugged and mouthed Alice. She smiled. Why had I just lied to my girlfriend? Oh, yea, because she hated Becca with a passion. She had even gone so far as to tell me about it the other day.

Becca: Haha. There are many more gorgeous girls in this school. And yea, it was Abby. Keep it on the DL, though. We were friends in elementary…for a bit lol. Anyway, I can't tell u who he is! You would tell Alice. She doesn't even know!

I chuckled. : Well If Alice doesn't know, then it must be a fairly big secret. Anyway, the bell is gunna ring soon so I'll ttyl. Bye sis :P

Becca: Fine. Ttfn "big brother". Pshh. Naw you're still the teddy bear emmy.

I laughed again and put my phone away, waiting for the bell to ring.

Alice's POV-

I watched my friend text on her phone. I knew who she was texting without even asking. When everyone else refused to listen to her, she'd just turn to Emmett. We had all been ignoring her rambling today because we all knew that it was just a cover up. Becca pretended as if we couldn't see through her stupid act. She would eventually have to face the facts, though.

Ugh, it's so awkward having your two best friends in love with your brothers. I could barely stand having Bella and Edward all over each other all the time. Though, it could be sweet sometimes. They were extremely awkward together, but it was cute. They were practically made for each other.

Ugh. I missed Jasper. Why, damn it, did he have to be a year older than me? If his mother had just waited a while to get pregnant then we would be in the same classes and I would see him more than just at lunch. I fidgeted in my seat. I pulled out my phone sneakily and texted him: I miss you :(

He texted me back quickly. Hehe, always paying attention to me. Jasper: I miss you too. Only two more hours until school is over. Love you.

I giggled silently and texted him that I loved him back. I sighed and put my phone away again. This was torture.

Jasper's POV-



The two hours remaining went painfully slowly. Finally the bell rang and I shot out of the classroom. I threw my homework and such into my bag, said bye to my friends, and went down the hallway to Alice. She turned away from Becca and hugged me. "Hello, there," I chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

She picked her head up and reached on her tip toes- pecking my lips with hers. "Ugh. The day totally sucks without you."

She pulled out of the embrace to pack her bag real quick. Edward, Bella, and Becca were soon ready and we walked out to the car together. Becca was quiet, for a change, and Bella and Edward chatted quietly. I wrapped my arm around Alice's waist as we walked. She looked at me and smiled sweetly.

I had to let go, unwillingly of course, as we climbed into the car. I sat down on the far side, waiting for Alice to sit down next to me. She put her back toward the radio, stretching her legs all the way down that seat. That meant that they went over mine as well.

The ride home was rather quiet. When we were in the living room, finishing up our homework, Emmett finally snapped. "Someone, say something please!" he begged.

"I'm having a party Saturday," Becca offered, her voice still unusually quiet.

"Is Chanler going out of town?" Alice inquired.

Chanler is Becca's father. Four times a year he has to go on these super long business trips. So, four times a year Becca has blowout parties. "Yep," Becca smiled back before turning back to her homework.

Emmett's POV-

Rose hadn't come over that day because she was going shopping with one of her friends. I understood, of course, but I suddenly felt the awkwardness I was sure Becca felt when she was the only one not with someone. Of course, the other four eventually left Becca and me alone in the living room. "So, did your day get any better?" I asked.

"Nope," she smiled bitterly back. "It was still pretty shitty."

"Aw," I replied.

"Yea," was all she said back.

"Soo," I tried to start a conversation to get through the awkward silence. "The party Saturday, it's going to be great right?"

"Have I ever been known to throw a party that was less than absolutely fantabulous?" she giggled back.

I thought about that for a minute. Nope. All of her parties had been brilliant, including her fourth birthday party. Edward and I smashed her cake in her face. So, she pushed us both into the pool. Even when she was four years old that girl had a cruel side. She smiled slightly and turned away. Her hair fell 

into her face as she did so. I couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked when she did that. ….Wait. Adorable? Just adorable…like a little sister can be adorable at random times…right?

Bella's POV-

Edward and I locked his door and finally got away from all the tension down stairs. "You could cut it with a knife. I wish Becca would just come out and tell Emmett how she feels," I rambled on and on.

Edward cut my off by kissing me. I blushed and pulled away. "Sorry, I'm just frustrated," I apologized quickly.

"It's alright," he shrugged. "But I didn't kiss you just because you were rambling."

I blushed deeper and had to look away from him. He always made me blush terribly. He was just too great. "I love it when you blush," he added on. That only made me blush even deeper, if that was even remotely possible.

I sat down on his bed, looking at the wall. "You know, it's not fair at all. You just have to talk to me and I blush like an idiot."

He sat down next to me and wrapped both arms around me. He kissed my cheek. "You're not an idiot."

"Yes, I am," I argued back.

"Well, I certainly disagree with that," he laughed before he kissed me again.

Alice's POV-

Oh how I liked to torture Jasper. We were in my room, of course. I was sitting on his lap, but I was completely ignoring him. Well, really, I couldn't stop thinking about him, but I pretended that I was completely absorbed in my magazine. He played with my hair as I tried to focus on the article I was reading. I could feel his gaze on me the entire time, but I didn't react. I hoped my face didn't give away anything.

He leaned his head forward and whispered, "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

I giggled from how his warm breath tickled my ear. I threw the magazine aside and leaned back, resting my head against him. "I think you just did."

He pressed his lips to my forehead for a moment and then went back to playing with my hair. "Why do you love me?" I asked him quietly.

He was slightly taken aback. He stopped twirling the bit of my hair and moved his entire arm down to wrap around me. "Well, first off, you're you. You're smart, gorgeous, caring, you know what to do in pretty much every single situation, you're funny, really, you're just amazing."



I blushed a little, not as much as Bella would have, but I still blushed a little. I twisted a little so I could kiss him lightly. We sat together for a while before I asked, "Don't you want to know why I love you?"

He shrugged slightly, "I don't need to know why. I'm happy just knowing that you love me."

I felt slightly guilty at those words. Was I actually being a bad girlfriend by asking that? Really, I was just curious.

Becca's POV-

It was uncomfortable, sitting alone with Emmett like that. I had the insane urge to tell him just how I felt. But no, I had to wait my turn. We had to get rid of Rosalie first. Not even I was that cruel. I wouldn't hurt Rose that badly…

But the temptation was very hard to ignore. I swear if Esme hadn't called for dinner, I would've probably had to super glue my mouth shut. When we went into the dining room, I glared at my friends. How could they have left me alone like that? I examined them. Bella was blushing, as usual, and Edward was holding her hand under the table. Jasper and Alice had scooted their chairs closer together, and Alice looked as if she was thinking hard. I wanted to be sarcastic and tell her not to hurt herself, but I didn't want to embarrass her in front of everyone. Emmett and I sat on the other side of the table, just sort of sitting there looking and feeling awkward.

Dinner past by slowly, thank god. Then, my mom came to pick me up. I said goodbye to Bella and Alice quickly, and then rushed out the door. That had to have been the most awkward time at my best friends' house ever.


	11. Rodney K

Becca's POV-

Parties are fun, not even Bella can deny that. I had spotted her and Edward a number of times, and she did not look as unhappy as she had claimed that she would be. I kept my eyes peeled for Alice and Jasper, who I had noticed disappeared long ago. I was careful not to open too many doors. God only knew what was lurking behind half of them. I hadn't stayed in one place all night. Besides looking for my best friend, I was also looking for Emmett and Rosalie. I mostly wanted to tear Rosalie apart for coming uninvited, but of course, if she was with Emmett, I would never do that.

I saw him, finally, as I walked outside into the cool, fresh air. He was sitting alone by the pool. I stopped, almost falling over. He was gorgeous in that guy sort of way. He looked so beyond perfect that if almost ripped me up inside. He had his shirt off, as if he sort of wanted to get into the pool. I couldn't really blame him, depending on how long he had been inside, it could've gotten way too warm to handle.

I wondered where precious little Rosalie was. The little bitch seemed to never leave Emmett's side anymore. It wasn't like she didn't trust me, because only Alice really knew about how much I liked Emmett. Alice would never tell anyone. She was much too nice.

I took a deep breath and walked toward him. "Hey there," I chuckled as my greeting.

"Oh, hey, Becs," he greeted, not taking his eyes off the pool.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking a seat next to him.

He shrugged at first, as if he wasn't going to answer. After a moment, though, it all spilled out, as it should. We had been friends long enough that there were no boundaries any more, we knew that we could count on each other for pretty much anything. "Rose and I broke up. Well, really, I broke up with her. She was cheating on me. I've known for a while…but still."

"Aw, teddy bear, that sucks. If you don't mind telling me…who was she cheating with?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

He sighed and glared at the water, "Rodney Kilson."

"Damn," I muttered out.

Rodney was terrible. He was ugly, annoying, and most of all, he thought he was the king of the world even though no one really liked him. Well, no one except Rose. Well, Rose was a nobody now anyway. So yea, nobody liked Rodney. "You look like you wanted to go for a swim," I smiled at him.

"Sort of," he laughed. "You want to drown me, please?"

"No, thanks, but I'll push you in," I offered.



Before he could answer, I gave him a shove off the edge and a huge splash erupted. I took off my tee-shirt and my skirt, leaving me in my tank top and underwear, and jumped in after him. "Oh, thanks a lot, Becca!" he laughed wildly, splashing me like crazy.

I laughed like mad and splashed him back. We played around like that for a while, just like we would have when we were six and seven. It was like there was nothing between us at all. It was like everything was just perfect.

Eventually, we found ourselves playing tag in the water. He was swimming after me and caught me in his arms. "I believe you're it," he laughed into my ear.

I spun around and smiled. "I think I'm too exhausted to chase after you anymore." 

There were a few different meanings to my words. I was tired of chasing after him in our miniature game of tag, of course, but also, I was tired of chasing after him in real life too. I was tired of waiting for someone that simply never want me. But at the same time I wanted to let him go, a new plan was forming in my mind. It was evil and manipulative, but it would work. The scary part was how easily I would do it. I knew at that moment I was going to do it, even though I knew it would hurt both of us eventually. "Emmett," I whispered.

"Mhm," he answered.

"Are you upset with her? Rose, I mean. Do you wish you could do something about it?" I asked innocently, as if I was simply curious.

"I wish…I don't know if I wish I could fix what's happened, because eventually we would've broke n up anyway. But I wish I could make her feel…feel like I feel. Betrayed or something like that, does that sound completely evil, Becca?"

"No, it sounds reasonable, really," I said, understandingly. "If you need me, Emmett, you know I'm here. I'm always ready to talk…or shut my mouth for a few minutes."

We both chuckled a little at that. It was going right as I had planned. I hugged him in the water, and he hugged me back. "So," he muttered, "Who's your lucky date tonight."

"Oh, I'm single tonight," I replied, sounding slightly sad.

"Really? Didn't anyone ask you?" he sounded surprised, but I heard a little of what I thought was hope in his voice. It made my heart race.

"Yea, a few people did, but not the one I wanted," I replied.

"That's too bad. Do you know why he didn't?"

"Well, until very recently, he was taken," I replied quietly, as if I was ashamed.



"Oh, really? Who is he?" Emmett asked me.

"You," I replied.

He was silent, looking at me. He was searching to see if I was being serious. Very slowly, as if I was afraid of myself, as if I couldn't control what I was doing, I kissed him.

And the key locked in the door of sin for me.

I was going to hell.

The funny thing was, I didn't care.

I'd burn with Rosalie.

Alice's POV-

"I'm sure you look fine," Jasper said for the millionth and half time.

"I'm sorry, but both my brothers are here, do you really want them to bash your face in?" I asked, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Like they would," he said snorting, grabbing my hand.

His face looked a bit worried, though. "I was just joking, love. If they tried to hurt you, I'd kill them. I'm much worse than just a punch in the face. Even they knew that." 

"Do you want to take a walk, go get some fresh air?" he asked me.

"Isn't that what you said an hour ago when we came in here?" I giggled.

He rolled his eyes. "How about we go outside this time?"

I nodded and pulled him along. We finally hit the fresh air, and a gust of wind all at the same time. We walked toward the pool, Jasper joking that he was going to push me in. What we found when we reached the pool was incredibly odd. Emmett and Becca making out in the pool. Wow, they were the perfect pair. Jasper cleared his throat, and I raised my eye brow. "Ahem."

Becca broke away and turned her head. Her eyes bulged out of her head. "Shit," I saw her mouth. I doubt anyone else would've noticed. Hahaha.

"Umm, we were just…talking," Emmett excused, backing up to the pool wall and sliding up and out.

Becca swam over to a side as well, pulling herself out. She grabbed her skirt and pulled it on, and put her tee-shirt back on. It didn't help much, really. "Yea, we were just chilling," she tried to excuse.



"C'mon, Becca, let's go kick people out of your room and get you cleaned up," I said, letting go of Jasper's hand and letting Becca grab it.


	12. I guess he liked the dress

Alice's POV-

"Becca, what did you do?" I asked my friend when we got back to her room.

She disappeared into her closet for a moment and returned with fresh clothes. She shrugged as she began to change. "I don't know. I went outside to get some fresh air and your brother was over there looking lonely. I went over and we talked for a while, and then I pushed him in…,and then I jumped in as well."

"Get on with it," I provoked.

"Well, I don't know. We were playing tag and he caught me. It just sort of happened."

"Becca, what about Rose?"

"He and Rose broke up! I'm not that dumb, Alice. Rose was cheating on him!" she defended.

"Really?" I asked, shocked, as Becca walked toward her bathroom to redo her hair and makeup.

I followed after her. She handed my the blow drier. "Yep," she replied.

"With who?"

"Rodney."

"Are you serious?!" I blew myself in the face with the blower in shock.

"Yep," she said simply, putting on mascara, waterproof this time I noticed.

"So, are you and Emmett...," I flourished my arm around in the air as I grabbed the straightener.

"I don't know. You and your boyfriend interrupted us before we could exactly finish…umm..you know," she blushed a bit grabbed the straightener out of my hands to do the front of her hair.

"Haha, I know."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Becca called out, unplugging the straightener and walking out into her bedroom part.

"Bella," called her small voice.

"Come in, lock the door behind you, hun," I called out.

Bella snuck in, locking the door the best she could behind her. "What's going on? Jasper just pulled Edward away to go get Emmett. Did something happen?"

"I'll tell her, Becca," I offered.

Becca nodded, with a smile, and went to go put on some music to try and drown out the downstairs.



Becca's POV-

Eventually, we made our way downstairs again. I was in a dress this time. It was rather old, I'd bought it for a dance at the beginning of the year, but had never worn it. I bought a different one instead. It was a simple dress, but I liked it. It was black, with a bow in the front instead of the back. It was short- made for dancing. That's probably why I liked it so much.

I kicked the people away from the microphones I had set up. "Hey, everybody!" I greeted. "How's the night been going?"

The grumbling, cheering, and some drunken laughs came through. "Alright, now I don't like to be a party pooper, I think we all know that. You don't have to go home, but you have to get the hell out of here!"

I thought I heard an I love you from the crowd. "I love you too! Haha, but seriously. Get out in fifteen minutes or I'm calling the police and reporting the drinking…."

The started scrambling out. I stood there smiling politely, with Bella and Alice at my side. Eventually, they'd all cleared out. We split up to make sure, and then we met up in the living room. "Dude, where are the boys?! Aren't they spending the night?" Alice ranted.

"I thought so," Bella said, biting her lip.

"I rolled my eyes. Alice, give me your cell phone," I said.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because if I use mine, they might not pick up," I explained.

"I'll call Jasper," she resolved.

"Love? Hey, where are you boys? We're waiting for you. Everyone here is gone."

A few seconds past. "So…is my Dad dropping you all off? Kay, see you in thirty. Love you too."

She shut her phone and then turned back to us. "They went over to my house so Emmett could change," her eyes flashed to me, "My Dad's bringing them when he gets home from work. It won't be long."

"You want to put a movie or something in while the maids clean up?" I asked.

"Yea," Bella replied simply, walking over to the cabinet to look through the movies.

I realized I was still wearing the dress. "Alice…should I change?"

She looked at me. "No, you're fine."

I shrugged and went over to help put the DVD in.



It was barely thirty minutes before the boys arrived. They let themselves in, easily. "Hey," Jasper said, coming up behind the couch. "Haha, mean girls? Is Becca looking for tips?"

I glared at him. "That's not funny, love," Alice scolded, looking slightly annoyed with her boyfriend.

Edward walked in next. He looked at me, and then nodded his head toward the hallway where Emmett was waiting. I looked away and thought it over for a moment. What to do….

I could go out and have a very awkward conversation. Or, I could stay watching the movie I'd watched fifty thousand times….

I stood up. "I'm going to go get something to drink…"

They rolled their eyes and I fled. Emmett was in the hallway, as Edward had signaled to me. "Hey," I said.

"Hi," he replied, looking at me.

"Do you wanna just go somewhere and talk?" I asked.

He shrugged. I grabbed his hand and led him up to my room. I let him I and then turned around to shut my door. "I like your dress, by the way," he muttered as he took a seat on my bed.

"Thanks," I smiled back, sitting down next to him. "Soooo…."

"So," he said, it felt awkward.

"Umm…about the pool," I started, really not knowing where I was going with it.

Before I could say anymore, though, his mouth was on mine again. I leaned back on to the bed, and he leaned on top of me. Eventually he broke away, but not for long. Finally, I broke apart. "I guess you really did like the dress."

He kissed me again. "Yep," he finally replied.

He sat up and then I did too. "Wow," was all I could say.

He smiled, and the back of his neck turned red. I giggled. "Doyouwannagooutwithmemaybe?" he asked.

"What?" I replied, I hadn't caught a word of it.

He looked away. "Do you want to go out with me? Maybe?" the words made some sense this time.

I bit my lip, pretending to think about it. "You know what? Sure. Actually, I'd love to."

My plan had worked perfectly….

Hell was going to be nice and warm, at least.

He kissed me again, and I forgot all my ideas of going to hell. Damn, it was worth it.


	13. There is some serious sucking here

Bella's POV;;;

"Bella," Alice said in her sweet- distract me from Edward and my life voice.

"Alice, whatever it is, I say no," I replied.

She glared at me, and then at her brother. "You ruin everything for me, Edward. You had to go and make out with my best friend and steal her from me! And you!" she turned on Emmett as he and Becca walked into the room as well, "You stole my other best friend!! Some brothers you are!"

"Ever think that avoiding you was a choice?" Edward asked.

I hit him on the arm. "That is not funny."

"Sorry," he muttered.

Alice glared. "Where the hell is Jasper anyway?"

"He's on vacation, remember, Alice? You've only complained about it for the past like week and half," Becca reminded her friend, walking with Emmett to the couch and sitting down.

Alice pouted. "This so isn't fair. My best friends are taken up by my brothers, my boyfriend and my other best friend are out of town, and I'm all alone. I might as well go hang out with Jessica."

Becca's eyes turned narrowed so much they almost turned into slits. "Down even mention her. You should have been with me and Bella in the bathroom today. She and her little group were talking about us three so badly that even Bella wanted to rip her eyes out and feed them to Jasper and Rose's dog."

"Seriously," I agreed. "Not even Rosalie talked that bad about Becca after the incident."

Becca rolled her eyes. Alice did too. "Rose didn't talk at all. I even asked Jasper, he said she just complained about how her life was so totally unfair for a few days."

Emmett shrugged. Edward zoned out while he played with a strand of my hair. Alice stood there, looking angry. "Why don't you text him? He's probably complaining to Rose or something about how terrible life is without you," Emmett laughed.

Alice glared at her older brother. I saw him recoil a little, and completely stop his laughing. Ha, even tiny Alice frightened him. "C'mon, Alice, Becca, you, and me can go to the mall. Just tonight though….and no more mall for a week at least with me."

Alice's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes," she smiled.

Becca shrugged and stood up. "Alrighty."



"MOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM! WE NEED A RIDE TO THE MALL!" Alice called at the top of her lungs, almost skipping off to go find Esme.

Becca walked after her. Edward kissed my cheek quickly, and I blushed and stood up to follow them.

Alice's POV;;;

Shopping with Becca and Bella cheered me up a little bit. We had stayed at the mall for far more time than Bella had probably intended to, but she tried her best to keep in good spirits. Woooo. My friends were way too nice to me…when they weren't making out with my brothers. I bit my lip, missing Jasper even more at the thought of boyfriends and such. "Why don't you just text him already?" Becca asked. "Or better yet, call him."

"I don't want to bug him!" I insisted.

Bella shifted, her way of rolling her eyes. Becca actually rolled her eyes. "As if you'd be bugging him. He'd probably like start worshipping his phone or something. I'm surprised he hasn't texted you already."

"I'll text him later tonight…that way I probably won't be interrupting anything," I settled.

Becca rolled her eyes again and laid back against my bed. "Where are your brothers?" she asked.

"I don't care," I said, it was my turn to roll her eyes at her.

"But we do," Bella said out of no where.

I glared at them. "You both suck. Like major sucking going on here."

"Ohhh. That sounded dirty," Becca giggled.

I groaned. "Can you please just stop thinking about my brothers for a few minutes?"

"Sure, for about five," Becca smiled.

I smiled back. "Good enough."

So, we hung out for the rest of the night. Well, most of it. Technically it was morning when Becca fell asleep downstairs, and Bella went to Edward's room to sleep. I went back to my room for a while, and then remembered that I wanted to text Jasper. But I also really wanted to go in the hot tub. It was seriously calling my name…and so was the new bikini I had bought earlier that day…well the afternoon of the past day, technically. So, I changed and headed up to the room where it was located, slipping in and just soaking for a few minutes.

And then I grabbed my phone and texted him, just saying hi. He probably wasn't even awake now. I mentally kicked myself, giving up immediently and setting my phone aside.

It vibrated about ten minutes later. My heart skipped a beat as I picked it up.

_Hey! I should have known you'd still be awake right now. How are you?_

I texted him back quickly.

_**I'm the only one who's still awake. Bella and Edward and hanging out, and probably asleep. Becca's asleep downstairs, Emmett's in his room, and my mom and dad are out cold . Gah. I miss you **_

The minute I put my phone down, it started vibrating again. Only this time, he had called me. I smiled as I answered it. "Hey there." 

"I miss you too," he breathed into the phone quietly.

"Let me guess," I said, "Rose is in the next room over and if she hears you talking this late…or early, whatever, she is going to have a spazz attack."

"Yea. You know us way too well," he laughed softly.

I giggled. "This is really annoying. You and Rose are away, and my two best friends here are all over my brothers. Plus, it just reminds me of you."

"Rosalie just sits here and complains. It's the most annoying thing on the planet. I miss your ranting."

I wrinkled my nose. "I rant?"

"Yes, but it's enjoyable most of the time," he recovered quickly.

"Yea, okay," I replied, not wanting to start anything in the short time I had to talk to him. "Remind me when you're coming home.

"Next Wednesday. That reminds me, don't you have school today?" he asked.

"Um, yea…I think I'll try Becca's whole coffee thing. It seems to work for her."

He laughed. "Ugh, people were talking about us yesterday again. Bella and Becca overheard them. It was awful, worse than the usual crap they come up with," I rambled out.

"Bleh, don't listen to them," Jasper said, as if it was that simple.

"It's not that easy. How about you hear people call you a whore and a slut and a bitch, day after day, and try not to let it get to you," I complained.

He sighed, "But you and I, and everyone who matters, know that those things aren't true. "

"Sureeeee," I said sarcastically.

"I love you," he said.

It was sort of out of nowhere, but it still made my heart flutter. "I love you too."



"I have to go, but I'll text you tomorrow. That reminds me, why didn't you text me all day? I would've texted you, but I was afraid you were angry at me or something."

"I didn't want to disturb you. You're on vacation, and you're supposed to be relaxing. Your girlfriend probably isn't the person you want to talk to when you're supposed to be relaxing. Especially when that girlfriend is me."

"Alice, I love you, and trust me, I wanted to talk to you. I am relaxed when I'm with you. I'm definitely more relaxed with you than I am on this vacation. Now, I have to go. Text me tomorrow, okay? And I'll call you again later tomorrow night…or the day after. It'll be a Friday night/ Saturday morning so it won't mess up your sleep too much. Oh, and go to bed. Falling asleep in class tomorrow won't help anything."

"Fine, I love you," I said with a sigh.

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Night," I said before he hung up.

I set my phone aside.

And stayed in the hot tub for another forty five minutes.

Then I went and showered.

And then I wet to bed….with only an hour before I was supposed to get up for school.


	14. I forgive youbut does bella?

Becca's POV-

Alice was excited to say the least. Jasper and Rosalie were supposed to be coming to school at lunch, and that's exactly where we were headed. It had been almost two weeks since they'd left for vacation, and Alice was pretty much spazzing out. Everything she had said for the past three days revolved around Jasper, what he was doing on vacation, and when he was getting back. We walked into the cafeteria and got some lunch. Bella kept telling Alice to calm down and Emmett was making fun of her. I glared at him. "Don't. She's just excited. And I'm excited to see Rose too!"

Emmett rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead. "But you are not going to skip next hour to go make out with Rose, are you hun?" Emmett laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Maybe I'm cheating on you with your ex…and maybe I'm a lesbian!" I tried to joke back, but I was already laughing like crazy.

Emmett kissed my forehead again before digging into his lunch. I took a bite of salad before I heard the loudest screech in my ear like ever. That screech was followed by Alice yelling Jasper's name as loud as ever, getting up, and bolting over to him, shoving herself into his arms. I looked up and saw Jasper smiling down at Alice. Rose grabbed a salad and a soda and walked over to our table, sitting down across from me. "Hey," she greeted us with a small smile, opening up her salad.

Our heys and hellos were quiet, but heard. After a few minutes of awkward silence I said, "So, how was vacation, Rosie?"

She dropped her fork, put her elbows on the table and smile brightly. "It was absolutely brilliant. Mom and Dad pretty much let us run around and do whatever the hell we wanted to do. Lots of shopping, site seeing, hot guys…," Rose winked at the hot guys comment.

I giggled. Emmett glared at both of us. "Emmett, I'm allowed to admire other people. When someone is …good looking enough to be admired, they deserve it," I explained to him, brandishing my fork around as I talked…it had a piece of lettuce on it.

He rolled his eyes and Rosalie nodded in agreement. "Oh don't pretend that you didn't look at other girls and," she used quotation marks with her hands at this point, "'admire' them when we were going out."

"Yea," I nodded at him, "and I know you weren't just being nice to that girl the other day at Lacey's party."

Emmett glared and poked at his lunch. Mystery meat, I believe it was. Edward butted his big head in at this point. "I don't look at any other girls besides Bella."

"So, you're saying you look at boys?" I asked him, one eye brow raised.



He glared at me. I smiled sweetly. I looked up and around. No Jasper or Alice. "Looks like they got a head start on the 'I missed you' make out session," I laughed, pointing their absence out to everyone else.

"You should see the load of shit he bought her while we were on vacation," Rosalie laughed after she ate some more of her salad. "He bought a whole other suitcase for it all! Jewelry, clothes, books, and some other stuff I can't remember. "

"She has enough junk already!" there went Edward, butting his head in again.

Rose, me, and even Bella glared at him. "I think that Jasper was sweet to get her so much stuff. It proves that he was thinking about her even though he was so far away," Bella told her boyfriend, still glaring at him.

"Well-I, of course, Bella," Edward muttered, turning back to his food.

"Can you say whipped?" Emmett laughed at his younger brother.

I slapped him in the back of the head. "Shut up, Emm."

"Mkay," he muttered, turning back to his mystery meat.

"Look who's talking," Edward teased his brother right back.

Rose, Bella, and I rolled our eyes. The bell rang. "I wonder if they'll make it to class this hour…," Emmett thought out loud as we walked toward our lockers.

"I really, really doubt it," I laughed, linking arms with Rose and Bella.

We walked away from Emmett and to our lockers. Rosalie already had put her things in the next classroom because she had arrived late to school, so she stood next to me and Bella as we got our things out. I took a deep breath and said, "Ithinki'mgoingtobreakupwithEmmett."

Rosalie's jaw dropped, and Bella dropped her binder. "You're going to do what?!" Bella asked.

"I think I'm going to break up with Emmett," I almost whispered. "Shh, I don't want him to hear. Or Edward for that matter."

Rosalie shook her head. "Did you tell Alice?"

"No," I said. "I don't know what she would think. I think she'd be really pissed…because, you know. I did what I did and then…ugh. I just don't want to be his girlfriend anymore. It was great being friends…I miss it."

Rosalie nodded and put an arm around my shoulder. "I've forgiven you. Plus, it was sort of my fault in the first place. If Alice can't see that then I'll slap some sense into her. You do what you want, okay?"

I nodded. "Thanks, Rose."



Bella picked up her binder and shrugged. "I agree with Rosalie."

Wow. That was big. She actually agreed with Rose. I knew that she and Rose weren't the best of friends, but they seemed to be getting along better. Actually, after Rose and Emmett broke up, I didn't have so much of a problem with Rose. She was actually kind of fun to be around…and despite popular belief, she was a really good secret keeper.

Bella and I walked to class in silence. I had the feeling that she was sort of angry at me. We sat down in our seats, and I pretended to take notes and listen. Underneath the desk, I pulled out my phone and started texting Rosalie.

Me: Rose. I Think I've realized something about myself.

Rose: And what is that?

Me: I want what I can't have.

Rose: hmmm, interesting. Care to explain?

Me: I mean, I want all the guys that are taken (including emm) and the few things that I can't buy, are the things I really want. Everything that is seriously seemingly impossible to get is what I want the most.

Rose: Well it's not a problem, it's just something you have to work with.

Me: You think so?

Rose: Yea, I do.

Me: Thanks, rose.

Rose: Any time

I stopped texting her and texted Emmett quickly.

Me: Hey, we need to talk after school. Do you think you can come to my place for a bit?

Him: Sureee. Anything specific?

Me: Yea…we just need to talk.

Him: Okay.



I put my phone into my jean pockets and started hand writing a note to Bella. I slid it a little and nudged her with my leg to look at it.

ME: You're angry at me.

Her: That's not a question.

Me: I know.

Her: I'm not mad at you. I just don't understand you.

Me: I'm usually not that easy to understand.

Her: I'm starting to figure that out.

Me: How about all of us girls get together and have a sleepover at my house Friday night? You, me, alice…rose…

Her: Mkay.

Me: Really?

Her: Yea. Now can I please take some notes? I'm really far behind now.

Me: haha sure bella :D

I smiled and put my pen down, looking up at the board and the teacher. Oh shit, I was seriously behind.


	15. Breaking up So 'whatever'

Dun dun dun...here is chapter...15!

**Becca's POV-**

Emmett and I sat on the couch in my living room, looking forward toward a TV. "Why?" he asked quietly.

"It really, really just doesn't feel right being with you as your girlfriend. It was so great at the beginning…so perfect, but Emmett, it just…I want to be your friend. I want to be the one that you come to with your girl troubles. I want to be the one who laughs in your face when someone beats you up, not the one who really makes it better. Emmett, I love you, but…I think that it's not the love that Alice and Jasper have, or the love that Bella and Edward have," I tried to explain as best I could. When I finished I bit my lip, waiting for him to answer.

He sighed deeply. "You can't compare everything to my brother and my sister's relationships. They're freaks. They have it all worked out. I just don't get it…but…I guess I can't stop you from thinking what you're thinking. I don't really agree…but whatever. I'll get over it," he looked over at me and flashed a big smile. "So, my dear friend, do tell me about this sleepover Bella is dreading."

I smiled back, feeling a little bit disgruntled. He had just…snapped out of it so quickly? Suddenly, he was okay with this ending so quickly? I mentally shook myself, reminding myself that this was my idea. This was what I wanted. My smile widened and turned into more of a smirk as I began to speak, "Oh, well, Rose just got back from vacation, and we need a way to get Alice away from poor Jasper for a while, so I figured we'd have some fun over here this weekend. No boys allowed. No cell phones, I think should be a rule too. We'll put them in like a drawer and turn them off."

"You wouldn't be able to go ten minutes without your cell phone," Emmett rolled his eyes at me.

"Yes, I could!" I said, at that very moment I had been pulling out my cell phone because it had starting going off. "This totally doesn't count. It's Rose."

Emmett let out a laugh and shooed me away so I could answer. When I hit talk, Rose started talking first. "Ohmygod, did you break up with him?"

"Yea. And he was cool with it, I guess. One minute he was all whatever and the next he was all happy, old Emmett. I don't know what to think, really. Oh, God. I don't want to think about it anyway. So what are you doing right now?"

She laughed a little into the phone, "I'm home alone right now. Well, Jasper and Alice are in Jasper's room, but I sure as hell don't hear any talking. There was some squealing about her gifts earlier, but after that it was silence. I don't think they fell asleep, if you know what I mean."

I giggled. "Ohh, I do. Hey, Emmett's going to go home, and then the driver and I will swing around and pick you up…we can go shopping."

I could almost hear her smiling through the phone. "Sweet. See ya in thirty."

"Yep. Love ya lots."

"Like a sister."



And then the phone went silent. I walked back into the living room. "You are going home. Me and the driver will drop you off, I have to go get Rose. We're going shopping."

"There's another thing you can't stay away from. The mall. All of you girls and your cell phones and the mall," he teased.

"Umm, as far as I know, all Bella is obsessed with is Edward," I rolled my eyes, grabbing Emmett's arm and pulling him toward the door.

"So true!"

**Bella's POV-**

Edward was attempting to show me how to play something at the piano. He had taken it upon himself to help me after I had mentioned for half a second that it would be nice to know how to play. I had just barely even mentioned it! Besides, he was working with an already lost cause. He placed my fingers on the right keys again and turned my hands over and just grabbed his. "Edward, just realize that this is completely hopeless. It's okay. Honestly, I'm happy just listening to you play."

He raised one eye brow at me. I a small smile twitched at the corners of his perfect lips. "Are you sure?"

"Very," I nodded.

"Alright then," he kissed my lips lightly and then let go of my hands. "What would you like to hear? Your choice, love."

I shrugged, "Anything. Maybe something you and the others wrote?"

He nodded and started playing. I slid over closer to him, and wrapped my arms underneath his, as to not get in the way of him playing. It was short, but flawless. I briefly wondered what the singing sounded like that went with it. When he finished, Edward turned to me, making my arms drop to my sides. He brushed a loose strand of hair out of my face and leaned forward to kiss me again.

Really, kissing Edward was one of my favorite pastimes. He was so…perfect in every single way possible. I didn't even know where to begin explaining the absolute amazing person that he was. And all of that was mine. Oh, how powerful that thought was.

I broke away and smiled at him. "You play the piano very well," I complimented. I must have told him that a thousand and half times.

"Mmm, thank you," he muttered, pressing his lips to mine again.

I wondered what he was thinking about. Normally we did more talking than kissing, not that I was complaining. He was the one that liked to talk so much. I easily would rather be kissing him. He broke apart after a while. "Whatcha thinking about?" I had managed to pluck up the courage to ask.



He shrugged. "You, mostly. And how completely adorable I think it is that you're anxious about that sleepover with all the rest of the girls this weekend."

I glared at him. "You have no idea what it's like, okay? They make all like dressing up, and going to the mall constantly, but I don't. Besides, I don't even think Rosalie likes me. And I didn't think Becca liked her either! She just…changes her mind so quickly. Like with Emmett. One minute she can't keep herself off of him and the next she's going to break up with him."

"Wait, they're going to break up?" Edward asked, confused.

"Yea, tonight I guess."

And then we both heard the door slam, the sound of a backpack hitting the floor, and a too quick walk heading up the stairs to Emmett's room. "I guess they did break up," Edward said quietly.

I nodded. "I just can't figure Becca out!"

He chuckled at me. "I've been trying to understand her for forever now, and trust me, it never gets any easier. You just have to learn to live with it."

I nodded and bit my lip, hard.

He kissed my cheek and mumbled against my skin, "Don't be so upset about the sleepover. It's going to be fine. I'll even threaten Alice. If I ever see her again, I think Jasper might have stolen her for the rest of their lives."

My cheeks burned red. "Yea, okay."

**A/n**

**So did you like it? Hate it? Want to tear out my throat? Let me know. Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know that this story is almost completed. Just a few more chapters. To know more about that, you can visit my author page and look at my profile. It will have more information. if you'd like a sequel, or absolutely want to tell me to stop writing this as soon as this story is finished, let me know in a review XD**

**Happy reading!**

**Becca**


	16. The most unforgivable prank! maybe

Alice's POV-

"Bella," I smiled sweetly.

She narrowed her eyes. Gah, she already knew this was going to have something to do with becoming a Barbie doll. "You need to come to my room so we can all get ready for dinner tonight!" I bounced on my heels happily.

Bella shook her head no, but I grabbed her arm and started dragging her there anyway. "Alice, how can you be so small, yet so strong?"

I giggled and pushed my door open, making sure Bella was inside before I shut the door. Rosalie was looking at herself in the mirror as Becca did her hair. Both of them were almost ready, Rose just had to help Becca with her hair. I was all dressed and ready to go, but we all had decided to work on Bella together. There was totally strength in numbers.

I pushed Bella on to the bed and went into my closet, pulling random pieces of Christmas-y clothing for Bella to try on until we found one we thought was perfect. I came out with an arm load and ordered her into the first outfit. She groaned, but did what I asked her to. After about five more outfits, I had finally found the perfect outfit for her. Becca came over, looking evil with a comb and a box of bobby pins. I would be scared if I was Bella, too. Becca tackled Bella's hair while Rose did her makeup, and then I picked out Bella's shoes and jewelry. I put them on her, and made her put on the shoes. After we had finished dressing Bella, I got the camera.

It was awkward, trying to fit four heads into one little picture, but we managed. We giggled and flopped down on my bed. We were done early, and the Christmas party didn't start for a while. The whole freaking town of Forks was pretty much going to be in my house that night. When my mom threw a party, she threw a party. That's probably where I had gotten it from. I glanced toward Becca, who was chatting with Rosalie. They had become friends, suddenly. I knew that Becca and Bella had never really liked Rose, but I guess Becca had changed her mind. She changed her mind about a lot of things. I glanced at Bella, who looked like she wanted to shift away from Rose and run as far away as she could. I mentally sighed. Some things just would not change. I snapped a picture of Becca doubled over in laughter from something Rosalie said. As soon as the flash went off, she jumped up. "ALICE CULLEN!" she screamed.

I giggled. Rosalie took the camera from my hands and whispered something to Becca. Becca's face twisted into one of her evil smiles. Uh-oh. "We'll be back," Rosalie excused Becca and herself.

I glanced at Bella, who seemed to have a mixture of worry and relief on her face. Was that even possible? "What do you think they're going to do?" I asked her, biting my lip.

"I have no idea," Bella admitted, looking at her hands.

Becca's POV-



Rosalie and I walked up to Edward's room and put our heads against the door to try and hear what the boys were talking about. I caught something like "Alice, shopping, clothes, poor Bella" but that was about it.

"Sounds like we're not going to walk in on anything," I muttered quietly.

Rose nodded, and twisted the handle on Edward's door quietly so the boys would not notice anything, and then pushed it open. There heads turned toward the door, and Rosalie and I walked in, snapping pictures of everything. I went over and sat down between Edward and Jasper. "What's up, boys?" I asked with a laugh.

They looked at me cautiously. Oh come on, I wasn't going to do anything that bad . "I just thought that I would warn you two about something," I started.

"What?" Edward immediantly jumped to conclusions. "Is Bella hurt? Is she okay? What did YOU two do?"

"Edward, calm down. You should be more worried about Jasper and your safety right now than anyone else's. Bella and Alice are pissed at you two beyond belief. They've been ranting about it to Rosalie and me the entire time we've been getting ready for the party."

Edward's jaw dropped, and Jasper slapped himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand. "I knew she sounded angry on the phone! She said it was nothing…what did I do?" Jasper asked frantically.

Uh-oh, I had come to a blank. Rosalie, however, being a savoir cut in, "Honestly, I don't think we should tell you, but if you must know, we will, dear brother, fill you in. Jasper, you didn't tell Alice what clothes you were wearing tonight, so she has no idea how to coordinate with them, and she thinks that you're not going to like her gift, because you never hinted at what you wanted. Jeez, bro, you screwed up."

I would've laughed it if it wouldn't have ruined or joke. "Oh, and Edward, Bella thinks you spent too much on her present, and she's afraid that you aren't going to like hers because she didn't spend very much. And she thinks you're going to hate her in her outfit, because you haven't commented on how she looks like in a week. And she thinks you don't like her as much anymore."

Rosalie smiled at me, looking like she was impressed with my quick thinking about what Bella would be angry or upset with Edawward about. Rose added, "I think I'd be careful with what I say and do tonight if I were you boys."

Then, I looked at Emmett, who was sitting on the floor by the door. "It's a good thing you don't have a girlfriend right now, Emmett, because I know for a fact that they'd be pissed if your cell phone was still dead even after they handed you a charger for it."

I had called Emmett earlier to talk earlier, and his phone was dead. And I had in fact given him a charger the other day so that this would not happen. His mouth opened slightly. I smiled sweetly. "Why are you taking pictures?" Edward asked suddenly.



I shrugged, "Memories."

"Of my room? You two come in here all the time to steal Bella, you can look at it then," Edward pushed.

"We can't walk in here tomorrow and expect it to be party time, idiot," Rose interjected.

I stood up, and Rose joined me, linking my arm with her, and then we were out the door. I smiled at her once we were downstairs, and out of ear shot from all of our friends, "Time to go work on Bella and Alice."

We walked to Alice's room and let ourselves in. "Oh, Alice, you'll never believe what my brother just said," Rosalie started to talk, sounding like she was gossiping.

I joined in, this was what I was good at, "He totally just said that he was sort of upset with you. Something about never calling him back. And he thinks that you're into Tyler, a little bit."

Alice's face twisted into shock, and she looked like she was going to faint. She fidgeted uncomfortably, "But you told him that I love him, not Tyler, right?" she asked.

I nodded, "Of course we did! But you know Jasper, he can be so stubborn."

Alice bit her lip, well actually she more like punctured it with her front teeth. She was worried. I felt a little bad for it, but it was going to be so funny at the party. "Bella, Edward thinks you don't love him anymore. He says you've been ignoring him," I added.

Bella's jaw dropped. "Wha-? Huu-? WHY?!" was all that managed to come out of her mouth.

Both Rose and I shrugged. A few seconds later we heard Esme call, "Kids, come out here, the guests are arriving!"

I smiled. This was going to be fun.

Jasper's POV-

Alice was ignoring me at the party. Crap, I really had made her angry. I kept trying to talk, but she wouldn't let me. What exactly had I done? I mean, Becca and Alice had told me, but I thought that there was more to it.

When I finally found her, she was sitting outside on the deck, curled up into a ball on the porch swing. "Alice?" I said hesitantly, not sure what to do.

When she looked at me her eyes were wide. "You know that I don't like Tyler, right? I love you, and you're the only one that I love. I don't even remotely like another guy the way that I like you," she rambled.

I looked at her. What the hell was she talking about. "So, are you still mad at me?" I asked her.

She looked confused. "I thought that you were mad at me!"



I shook my head no. "Becca and Rose said that you were angry with me."

She stood up and flung her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her as well, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "I think Becca and Rose played a trick on us," I muttered.

"I think so too," she replied.

"We'll have to prank them back," I said.

Her lips tugged upward at the thought.

Bella's POV-

Edward, Edward, Edward. That was all I could think about! Ugh. This was stupid. How could I think that I didn't love him anymore? That was so…dumb. He dragged me aside after a few miserable hours at the party. "Why are you upset with me, love?" he asked.

My jaw dropped. "I'm not upset with you! But how could you think that I don't love you anymore?" I questioned him.

"I thought that you thought that I didn't love you anymore!" Edward replied.

I shook my head. "Becca and Rosalie told me that you thought I didn't love you anymore," I informed him. 

Edward growled. "I'm going to kill those two."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because they just pulled the most unforgivable prank ever."


	17. Of designer labels and gossip

**Mkay, so I know that I'm skipping WAY ahead, but I honestly am loosing inspiration for this part of the story. I'm planning on continuing it from when they're in high school, but it's getting harder to get into the end of the middle school part.**

**So now, we're skipping to the last three weeks of school. Enjoy!**

* * *

Becca's POV-

"Aliceeee!" Bella whined as we drug her toward the store that we had our eyes set on.

I smiled wickedly as Alice swatted and Bella playfully. Honestly, shopping wasn't going to kill this girl! Summer was almost here, and that meant entirely new wardrobe time! Besides, Alice and I were pretty much buying everything for her. It was our summer gift. Our at least, that's what we called it. What we really meant was 'our best friend can not walk around in those ratty old jeans one more day or we're going to kill someone'. Hehe. How nice are we?

"Bella," I said quietly, my voice lowered in reverence to the store's beautiful clothing as we entered, "This is not going to hurt you. Summer is here, it's time to go all out. And besides, the end of year dance is coming up. Don't you want to look delicish for Eddie-Weddie?"

She blushed, and Alice smiled. "Becca- You pick out for me, I'll get Bella's first trial outfits and then pick out some for you," Alice instructed.

I nodded and went to the racks of dresses, carefully observing each one for something that would look nice on Alice. My key was to look at every part of the dress; even if it was ugly it could have a cute accessory or beading that was on another, prettier dress, and then I would find that dress. I gave myself an A for being an amazing shopper. After a few minutes of looking, I heard a squeal coming from my best friend. I stood on my toes and peeked over the racks, looking to see where she was and what she had found. She was holding a gorgeous blue dress, I was already in love with the unclear view I had of it. She was shoving it toward Bella, wheeling her around toward a dressing room. I took my arm load of dresses for Alice and followed after them, wanting to see how this turned out. Bella was blushing a deep red as Alice closed the dressing room door and back up against it, laughing evilly, trapping Bella in there until she tried it on. "Aliceee, I have it on, do you want to see?" she asked quietly a few minutes later.

Alice squealed again and move to let Bella open the door. "Ohmygodbella!"I burst out, my jaw dropping to the ground. Alice did a small victory dance.

"Do you really think it looks that good?" Bella asked, playing with bottom half a bit. Alice clapped and put an arm around Bella.

"Bells, sweetie, when Edward sees you in this, the chances of him ever letting you go are going to go from slim to absolutely none in about one point two seconds," I assured her. "We're going to have to get your hair done professionally."

Bella shrugged, and I could tell she was still feeling self conscious. I rolled my eyes and let her go, moving to show Alice what I had found for her. Bella turned back into the dressing room, probably hiding from whatever other clothes Alice and I were going to force on to her.

At the end of it all, I ended up with a purple dress for the dance. It was shiny, with sparkles around the edges and a darker bow around the waist, strapless. Alice ended up with a golden bubble style dress, which looked gorgeous on her. It had spaghetti straps and these beads that made it look like it was made for a modern day princess, exactly how my best friend pretty much was. Along with those, we also ended up buying the beginning of our summer wardrobes, and Bella's.

We stopped at Bella's for a few minutes to drop her things off and so that she could tell Charlie she was spending another night at the Cullen's. Honestly? I didn't even tell my parents anymore, I just went and they assumed I was with Alice. Because that really was where I was. After that, we went to Alice's house, walking up the patio giggling like crazy. Bella was trying to explain her jeans and tee-shirt obsession. About halfway through her rant, even she saw how insane she sounded. The boys were already there, to no one's surprise. Bella smiled the minute she saw Edward and ran toward him, hugging him tightly and telling him all about the torture that Alice and I had put her through. I giggled while Alice said her quick hello to Jasper.

We both knew that there was no way to tear Bella away from Edward now, so we had Jasper help us carry the rest of our shopping bags to Alice's room and then left everyone else alone, so Alice and I could change. I put on a green and white stripped mini-dress, that had a long white patch over the chest and like half of the stomach, and a gold buttons on the top. I searched through my shopping bags for my new brown leggings while Alice put on a black, mini-ruffle skirt with a pair of bright purple tights, and a purple double layered halter top. I smiled approvingly at her before we made our way back out to the others, who were gathered around the couch, already discussing the night's plans.

"So," I said, taking a seat next to Emmett.

"What?" he asked.

"I think we should crash Jessica Stanely's party," I suggested, a wicked smile on my face.

Bella bit her bottom lip. Jessica didn't like the Cullen's, the Hale's, or Bella for that matter. She hated the Cullen's for two reasons; because they were richer and more beautiful then her, and because Edward didn't love her. She hated the Hale's because they were pretty much perfect, Rosalie ruled the eighth grade, and would rule the ninth; and because Jasper was Alice's boyfriend. She hated Bella because Edward was in love with Bella. Jessica also hated me. Because I was just that fabulous. Haha. Alice clapped her hands together for the millionth time that day to show her approval. "Pleasseee, Jazzy? She was being mean to us- and she invited your sister and not us! That's like asking us to make an appearance!" Alice pouted to her boyfriend.

He shrugged, obviously not knowing how exactly to deny his girlfriend exactly what she wanted. "Us coming will just make her party ah-mazing," I added, with a smile.

Alice puppy dog pouted to Jasper, and he finally nodded with a shrug. She quickly pecked his lips and then jumped up. "Come, Bella, we must turn you into a goddess….without looking like we tried to turn you into a goddess. Meet us in here in an hour boys."

We dragged Bella into Alice's room and dressed her. She ended up in a nice, long, halter top with Egyption looking beading. It was black behind the gold beading, and we had her put on some gold leggings to make it all pop. A little while on all of our hair and make up, a few minutes with a shoe dilemma, and we were ready to go. The boys were waiting for us, barely having changed. They looked stunning anyway. I couldn't help but notice how lovely Emmett looked, even if we weren't going out anymore.

When we arrived at the part, we stepped two by two out of the car. The girls linked arms and walked toward the door of the house, the boys following behind us. We rang the door bell once and a happy looking Rosalie answered the door; Alice had texted her on our way. She had a wicked looking smile on her face. "Oh geez, thank God you guys are here! Damage control time; Alice, Jessica had Lauren spreading some shit about you Jasper doing the deed. Bella, you and Edward have been safe from it so far, but Becca. Oh hon, she said you bought your way on to the cheerleading team and you're family's going broke."

I sighed, trying to not let this information ruin me. Nope. Jessica was pathetic and Lauren? She was ugly. I smiled widely and hugged Rose quickly, whispering, "Come on, I've got a plan," to her quietly so only she could hear.

"Hey, Emmett, would you mind going and finding Rodney for me? I think he needs to be kicked in the ass, I swear he's borderline stalking me now," Rosalie said, shivering.

Emmett's face twisted into an odd expression, and I couldn't tell if it was more of rage or jealousy. He cracked his knuckles and said, "Okay, it's done. Jasper, Edward, come on."

The two other's nodded and glanced at their dates, who just smiled and let them go. Bella looked sadder then Alice. "Alice," I instructed, "you and Bella go mingle, let everyone know that the really amazing people have arrived. Rosalie and I are busy."

Alice nodded and grabbed Bella's wrist, pulling her toward a group of people that we had met at a party about a month ago. I turned toward Rosalie. "First part of the plan- figure out who Lauren and Jess paid off to come as their dates."

Rosalie giggled and nodded. "Jessica brought Mike. She has him tied on a leash, I swear. Lauren looked like she had Ben and Tyler, but somehow I think Ben is more just to make Angela Weber feel bad."

I sighed. Angela was really, really sweet to everyone. The fact that Jessica was being a bitch to her made me want to ring her neck out. "Well that takes care of step one. Step two is finding these boys, obviously Jessica and Lauren have been busy so I'm assuming they've made the mistake of leaving their dates behind and without a mission. Good plan by the way- with Rodney. Ohhh, and I am adoring that dress."

Rosalie shrugged, with a hint of a pleased smile on her face. It gave me a powerful feeling to know that I was giving the eighth grade Alpha compliments, and she was eating them up. We set out on our search for Ben, Mike, and Tyler. It didn't take long. They were positioned on the side of what I thought was supposed to be the dance floor. "Ty!" I giggled as we came up to them, draping an arm over him. "How is my favorite guy doing tonight?"

Rosalie flashed a huge smile as she wiggled her in between Ben and Mike. She nudged Mike a little with her shoulder. "Hey, you. It's been way too long since we talked."

Ben had has his hands in his pockets, it was way too obvious that he wasn't phased by the fact two of the most popular girls in Forks had just walked up and started talking to him and his friends like they were the best of friends. "So, Ben, I heard Angela was into you," I said, cutting right to the point.

Ben's face lit up a little. "Really?" he asked.

I nodded eagerly. "Mhmm, it crushed her to see that you came with Jess instead of asking her. She was really hoping that you would ask her."

Rosalie was scanning the crowd for Angela, and then zeroed in on her. She had on a stunning dress. It was red on top, and really sparkly, and about halfway down it started fading into white with dark sparkles. I had to hand it to her, she looked fabulous. "Look," Rosalie waved carelessly toward Angela. "She even got dressed up for you!"

Ben's eyes followed Rosalie's perfectly manicured hand. His jaw dropped. I smiled. "Hey- if you see Jessica tell her I'm going to go talk to Angela…."

I smiled and exchanged a victory glance with Rosalie. That step was done. Now…on to the next part. "So, Mike, Ty, tell us, where did your beautiful dates run off to?" I asked.

Mike shrugged, and Tyler answered quickly, "Uhm, I think Jess said that she and Lauren were going to go outside and see what was going on. There were some people misusing the pool or something like that."

I smiled. "Well, I think Rose and I would like to go say hi to our dear friends. We could help make sure everything's running smoothly. Would you like t come with us?" I asked the boys.

They nodded. I linked arms with Tyler and Rosalie wrapped an arm around Mike's shoulders, the boy was even confident enough to wrap an arm around her designer dressed waist. We walked out to the pool area, and instantly spotted the girls trying to chat up a pair of guys. Mike and Tyler's faces fell, but then remembered who they were with. I almost felt bad for using them. Almost. We approached the girls slowly, and I scowled at their outfits. They looked like they belonged on a stage, stripping and being all showy. They didn't look fabulous- they looked like cheap, used, trash. They had dresses on that matched, only in different colors. I wanted to rip them off and kick their butts over to a nice little shop with some classier dresses.

"Jess! Lauren! How nice to see you," Rosalie called over to them with a smile.

Jess looked at us like she was going to vomit. Lauren's eyes looked toward us with the boys. "How did you get in?" Jess asked me accusingly.

"The same way Lauren did- the front door," Rosalie answered for me.

I tilted my head and smiled. "Aren't you happy to see me, Jess? And you'll be just delighted to know that the Cullen's, Jasper, and Bella are here as well! We thought we'd come and surprise you."

"It's not a surprise if I already knew you were coming," Jessica tried to defend herself.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"When did you find out they were coming?" Rosalie asked.

"I overheard Emmett and Bella talking about it like a month ago. Everyone comes to Jess's party, whether they've been invited or not," Lauren jumped in to aid Jessica.

I giggled. "Too bad no one heard about your party until yesterday, and that we just decided to come here like an hour and half ago. Plus, if you knew Bella, you'd know that she wouldn't talk about a party. She'd be too afraid Alice and I would make her go shopping for it," I explained, crashing Lauren's excuse like a boat that ran into a rock.

Rosalie and I wiggled free of the boys and moved closer to Jessica and Lauren. I had just noticed how close they were to the pool. We took slow steps toward them, smiles still gracing our faces. "Hey, Lauren, Jess? Have you been to a strip club lately?" I asked.

"No," Jess replied, obviously baffled now.

"Why?" Lauren asked, looking a little bit frightened about how close we were getting.

They inched closer to the pool.

"Because you look like you stole Dear Maria's outfit," Rosalie giggled, and with that, we shoved the two other girls in.

They screamed as they hit the water, and Jess's dress pretty much fell off. Laruen's, on the other hand, suction cupped to her body, and her hair fell out. I tilted my head again and smiled. "Girls, that's what you get for spreading shit about my friends I. You should know better by now."

"And if we catch you pulling more little hoe-bag stunts again, there will be hell to pay," Rosalie added.

She glared for a second and then smiled sweetly. "Enjoy your swim girls," I laughed, and then we turned and walked away to find our friends.

Leaving Mike and Tyler alone to explain why they had walked out all over us, and then let Rose and I push them into the pool.

Life was so fabulous.


	18. Dances and dates

Edward's POV-

Finals were finally over, and the end of school dance was that night. Alice was practically bouncing out of her seat on the ride home. Bella took one glance at her best friend and then turned a sick shade of pale. I kissed her cheek and rubbed her arm. "Bella, I won't let her hurt you," I muttered.

She shivered. "I am not a life-sized Barbie doll," she muttered, biting her lip.

"Of course you're not," I replied as we pulled up into the driveway of my house.

Becca, Rosalie, and Alice jumped out of the car, pulling Bella along. The rest of us slid out and I hissed at my sister and her best friends, "Do not torture Bella, or I will make you wish you were never born."

Becca rolled her eyes and swatted my arm. "Don't worry, Eddie, we'll make sure Bells is safe, and gorgeous by the time the dance rolls around tonight."

"She's always gorgeous," I reminded them.

Becca shrugged. "She'll be runway gorgeous."

I rolled my eyes and walked away with my friends. I felt extremely sorry for Bella.

Bella's POV-

After hours and hours of torture, it was through. Becca pushed me in front of a mirror and I gasped. I actually sort of looked good enough to be going with Edward. This was a miracle, and amazing. I knew my friends could almost work miracles with fashion and looks…but this was like an episode of extreme home makeover when just when you think it's all ruined, it turns around into something extremely perfect. I giggled. Becca smiled. "You like?" she asked.

All I could do was nod.

We finished getting ready and met the boys in the car. I seriously fell into it, and then crawled over to the seat next to Edward. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my forehead. "You look absolutely drop dead gorgeous." He wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me closer to him. "I don't think I'm going to able to let go of you- someone might steal you away."

I giggled. I had Edward's approval- and that's all I really cared about.

On the way to the dance we rocked out to pretty much every song on the radio. You could tell how excited we all were, even me. When we arrived at the school, Becca jumped out of the car, seriously, to meet her date. It was some eighth grade guy who had been crushing on her for a while. Becca didn't like him much, but he wasn't bad looking and he had a good reputation.

We walked into the gym, where people already had started dancing and hanging out. The camera was handed off to me, and then we all started separating.

Alice's POV-

Bella was snapping shots of random people. I leaned over and whispered to Rosalie. She nodded and smiled, walking up to the D.J. and speaking to him quickly. Popular from the Veronicas started playing. I giggled and started dancing. Jasper gave me a look that said no way in hell am I dancing to this Alice. I shrugged and pouted, dancing anyway. Rosalie and Becca started singing along. Becca's date started dancing along. And eventually Jasper even started dancing. I giggled.

I had to notice it; we looked better then everyone else here. Everyone's eyes seriously were attached to us. As Bella and Edward spun their way toward us, no one could even resist letting their eyes linger on us for longer then necessary.

And so the night went on. There wasn't too much drama to deal with, at least it didn't go so far that we had to go yell at someone or trick anyone into something. I even managed to catch a picture of Edward and Bella kissing. It was so cute, and so perfect that I even managed to get it.

Emmett and Rosalie were officially back together at the end of the dance. I thought it was great, and Becca did too. I could tell she was actually happy because of the way she had happy danced with Rose when she found out. Becca giggles and cheers if she's faking happy new boyfriendness, and happy dances if she's really happy. I told Rosalie that the red dress she had worn must have sealed the deal for Emmett; because had been thinking about asking her out again for almost two months. Rosalie seemed pleased with that.

After the dance, we went back to my house. We changed into more comfortable clothes and put in some movies, not that we were paying much attention. Becca was in the corner, texting her latest crush, some guy that was a friend of the date she had for the dance. Bella and Edward had their heads pressed together, talking about something, focused on one another completely. Expectedly, Rose and Emmett were making out on the couch. Jasper and I were pretending to watch the movie, but we both knew that we were thinking about one another. He had me wrapped up in a hug, a blanket over top of us. I leaned my head on his shoulder and said, "I love you."

"I love you more," He replied, kissing the top of my head.

Bella's POV-

"I actually had a good time tonight," I told Edward quietly, trying to have a private conversation when there was a room full of my friends.

"I had a great time. Bella," Edward started saying something else. My breath caught. What was he going to say…was their a but to the he had a great night? I started to panic. What if I wasn't good enough still? What if there was something that I had did wrong? What if he liked Jessica or Lauren more then me. "I'm really glad you moved here, Bella. Now that you're hear, I don't know how I lived without you."

I felt blood rush to my cheeks, warming my face, and relief washing through me at the same time. "I'm really, really glad I moved here too, Edward. I'm really glad I got to meet you…"

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

Eventually we all drifted off to sleep. And some of my thoughts that I was sifting through before I drifted off were that I was just happy that he had gotten past the fact that I was just Alice's new friend, and he saw that I was good, even underneath my plain out appearance. I was just glad I was enough. And hopefully I would be enough…enough for forever.

* * *

**The end! Let me know how you liked the ending. Did it suck? Did you like it? Let me know. Look out for updates to my other stories and the sequel to this!**


End file.
